RWBY Kombat
by weismax33
Summary: Armageddon had come. The realms were destined to be destroyed. But, the Elder Gods had a plan. Themselves, including Raiden and 4 chosen kombatants, were transported to a new universe, the world of Remnant. Will they find anything, or anyone, related to the MK universe in this new land? Rated M for violence, gore(fatalities).
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY Kombat**

**Prologue Part 1: Before Armageddon**

**A/N:Welcome to my first fanfiction story. The first few chapters will be a prologue leading up to the main plot, which will be the canon for RWBY, unless I come up with some ideas. So, hopefully you guys and gals out there will enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Mortal Kombat. Rooster Teeth and/or Monty Oum own RWBY and NetherRealm Studios owns Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: First Mortal Kom<strong>**bat Tournament**

The Elder Gods didn't like to interfere in the affairs of the different realms in the universe. But this time, it was different. At around the time of the beginning of the tenth Mortal Kombat Tournament of Outworld vs. Earthrealm, all of the Elder Gods, current & fallen, had received a vision of the future that foretold destruction. Sure, they knew Armageddon was going to happen, but judging from the vision, it showed Armageddon was just a few decades away, earlier than expected. So, the current Elder Gods held a meeting to discuss this new problem. There were only six of them. "I think we should just kill the combatants before they become too strong and numerous" an Elder God resembling an African Warrior said to his fellow gods. "It would just get rid of this Armageddon problem." Another god, resembling an Egyptian, added "I agree. We should just kill them and not worry about this anymore." Then, a god resembling a Native American said "No, we should let this continue as it should. Delia predicted these events in the past, so they were bound to happen." He said. The other gods stayed silent for a few minutes, until a god resembling a Greek spoke "Then we shall allow the current Mortal Kombat to continue and then see what happens." With that, the Elder Gods agreed and went back to watching over the realms.

* * *

><p><strong>The Netherrealm<strong>

The fallen Elder God was getting worried. He had thought Armageddon wasn't to happen until a few more hundred years. But, judging from the looks of the vision he had received, his mind old him it was a few decades away. He didn't have much longer to live. Now, he was thinking of ways he could avoid it. After learning about inter-realm travel from his most trusted ally in the Netherrealm, Quan Chi, he had learned how to create portals in between the realms without the knowledge of his fellow Elder Gods, even though it wouldn't work because he was banished there. While Shinnok was contemplating on how he could avoid Armageddon, a crazy idea came to mind. To confirm if it could work or not, he called on Quan Chi. When the sorcerer had arrived, he asked " What is it that you want, Lord Shinnok?" The fallen elder god replied with "Quan Chi, you know about the eventual coming of Armageddon, do you not?" The sorcerer replied "Why, of course. You have told me yourself. But it isn't supposed to happen until a few hundred years." "That prediction was wrong. I have had a vision recently foretelling Armageddon to occur within a few decades." The sorcerer was dumbfounded. " But how, you told me the Elder Gods thought-" he was interrupted before he could finish. " The Elder Gods thought wrong. They thought they could delay Armageddon by creating Mortal Kombat, but Delia's prediction was in the correct time and place as this vision. So, I have been thinking of ways to avoid it when a crazy idea came to mind." Quan Chi asked the fallen Elder God "Then, what is this idea of yours?" The sorcerer knew if Shinnok asked for his assistance, then the idea must be crazy. Shinnok asked "You know how you can travel through the realms with ease, do you not?" The sorcerer replied "Yes, but I don't see how this could help us with Armageddon affecting all the realms." Then the elder god proposed " I know, but what if we transport the Netherrealm to another universe?" The sorcerer again was dumbfounded. " But, how could that work? My magic only works for the different realms." Shinnok replied with "Yes, I know, but what if we used my amulet." The fallen elder god pointed to the amulet on his person, which was a fake because the sorcerer had the real one. "Shinnok, if I may ask, but how could using your amulet help with our idea?" He replied "If we combine my amulet with your magic-" Shinnok didn't finish because Quan Chi finished for him "Then we could open a portal large enough to move the Netherrealm to a different universe!" the sorcerer finished with realization. But then, he asked "But, how do you know if other universes exist?" Shinnok replied "I'm a former Elder God, so I still can do what they can do, which includes looking past this universe." Shinnok continued with "Armageddon is still a few decades away. You shall handle everything like how we planned it. I, in the mean time, will look through these other universes until I find one that could suit our needs." He finished with "Go to the next Mortal Kombat tournament between Earthrealm and Outworld and represent the Netherrealm for Outworld just like we planned. Bring your new hellspawn with you. The one he wants revenge on will be there." Quan Chi replied with a bow "As you wish, Lord Shinnok." And with that, Quan Chi left to retrieve his hellspawn. Now, Shinnok could get down to business to look through the other universes until he found a suitable one.

_The tenth Mortal Kombat tournament between Earthrealm and Outworld soon began, and Earthrealm emerged victorious over Outworld. Shinnok & Quan Chi's plan had not changed one bit, but the vision that plagued the Elders Gods was still set to come true._

* * *

><p><strong>Time: Second Mortal Kombat Tournament<strong>

The Elder Gods were now starting to get worried. Even though Earthrealm had beat Outworld in the latest Mortal Kombat tournament, ensuring Earthrealms safety for a little longer, the vision they had received continued to stay true. They had held another meeting to continue to discuss this problem of theirs. The Greek, Egyptian, Native American, and African gods were there and the other two were a Japanese Samurai and a Nordic Viking. The African spoke first. "I still think we should just kill them." The Egyptian silently agreed with him. The Native American then spoke "No. Let them continue on. Maybe they will figure out a way to stop Armageddon on their own." Then, the Greek spoke "Maybe there might not be any to stop Armageddon. We have to start looking for other solutions." The samurai then said "I agree. Maybe we could save ourselves from our coming doom." Then, the Viking came up with an idea so crazy, only he could come up with it. "Maybe we could go to another universe." The other gods looked at him as though he was crazy. "Are you sure that is even possible?" the samurai said. Then, the Viking replied with "Aye, it is. If you use your powers hard enough, you can see there are countless other universes out there. We could go to any of them when Armageddon arrives." The other gods then tried to see if the Viking was right or not and, to their surprise, he was right. Then, the samurai said "Yes, but which one should we go to, when the time comes." The Greek smartly replied with "I can look through these universes until I find one that might be suitable for us. As for the rest of you, continue to watch over the realms." With that, they agreed. The Greek god started to look through the different universes while the rest went to look over the realms.

_Soon, Shao Kahn had asked the Elder Gods if he could host a final Mortal Kombat tournament in Outworld against Earthrealm to see if he could gain control of it. The elder gods agreed. But, once again, Earthrealm had beat Outworld yet again in Mortal Kombat. But Shao Kahn wouldn't give up that easy. He resurrected his wife, Sindel, in Earthrealm so he could cross over to Earthrealm to reclaim her. So, he invaded Earthrealm. And then, the Earthrealm fighters once again defeated him. Then, Shinnok had invaded the now free Edenia to try and take over. But, Raiden and his Earthrealm allies had defeated him & sent him back to the Netherrealm. Because of what Raiden had done, the other Elder Gods had decided to turn him into one. When he was turned into one, he received the same vision the others had received._

* * *

><p><strong>Time: A few weeks before formation of Deadly Alliance<strong>

Raiden had asked the other elder gods for a meeting. When they had arrived at the meeting place, Raiden said "Brother and sisters. I have received a vision. A vision foretelling destruction and death. Do any of you know what this means?" he then asked. The Viking replied "Aye. We received the same vision around the time of the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament between Earthrealm & Outworld. We're already working on a solution, which is to go to another universe." Raiden replied "Something tells me that this solution will only apply to us. Am I correct?" The other Elder Gods nodded. "But we can't just leave the kombatants to die in Armageddon!" Raiden said with a bit of anger in his voice. The samurai said "But, we can't bring any of them. We only have enough power to bring us to another universe. Unless…" Raiden replied "Unless what?" The Greek then said "Unless you give up your elder god status when we leave and you can bring a handful with you. If you say you will do it, then we promise to let you bring some with you." Raiden then asked "How many could I bring?" The Greek replied "Four, no more no less." Raiden then thought for a minute or so and then said "Alright, I agree to your proposition." With that, the Elder Gods left to watch over the realms.

* * *

><p><strong>The Netherrealm<strong>

Shinnok had spent most of his time looking through the universes he could go to. Most of them were not very similar to most of the realms, except for Outworld. Then he found a universe that he thought him and his minions could blend into. The universe was very similar to Earthrealm and when he looked closer he discovered the name was "Remnant". So, he called for Quan Chi so he could ask for his opinion. But, he didn't show up. As a matter of fact, he hadn't the sorcerer ever since their invasion of Edenia. So, Shinnok used his powers to search through the realms to find. It was easy because Shinnok found the sorcerer in an alternate plane of the Netherrealm. Shinnok also discovered he was being relentlessly chased by the ninja specter, Scorpion. So, Shinnok decided not to get Quan Chi's opinion.

* * *

><p><em>Then Shinnok went back to see if Quan Chi's magic and his own amulet would work together. When he tested his amulet, he realized it was a fake. He then searched relentlessly through the Netherrealm to find the real one, which was in the possession of Quan Chi. He had used the amulet to escape the Netherrealm and then discovered the undefeatable army of the Dragon King, Onaga. He then left for Shang Tsung's palace and propose an alliance so they could conquer the realms. Shang Tsung agreed and the Deadly Alliance was born. While this was happening, Raiden was thinking about who should he bring with him to the other universe the other elder gods talked about. He first thought he should bring the younger Sub-Zero, Kuai Liang. He was a very powerful and wise kombatant who always helped Raiden defend Earthrealm. So, he decided his first choice would be him. He thought and decided to make his second choice Scorpion, or Hanzo Hisashi. Even though he had worked for Quan Chi, Raiden still saw goodness in him when he vowed to protect Sub-Zero.<em>

_But he had to give up his position as an Elder God to fight the newly formed Deadly Alliance. Before he gave up his position, he asked the Elder Gods if he could still bring 4 kombatants with him and they said yes. After gathering the Earthrealm warriors again, they set out to defeat the Deadly Alliance. But it was in vain, because the Deadly Alliance proved too much for the kombatants. When Raiden was the last one standing, he challenged Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat, and lost. But, the Deadly Alliance would not win because they turned on each other and Quan Chi emerged victorious. But his victory would not last either, as Onaga had returned and came for Shinnok's Amulet. So, Raiden, Quan Chi & Shang Tsung had joined forces to fight Onaga, but he was too powerful. Not even Raiden's godly essence could stop him. When Quan Chi arrived back in the Netherrealm, Shinnok informed him of the universe he had found and told him they couldn't go there because Shinnok didn't have the Amulet. Quan Chi informed him of who had the amulet. When Shujinko had defeated Onaga in Outworld and Nightwolf had banished him to the Netherrealm, Shinnok had received his amulet back and found out his plan would work._

_He told Quan Chi he could bring as many of his allies as he wants with him. So, Quan Chi started to think about whom should he bring with him. The first kombatant to come to mind was Noob Saibot because he was still one of his most trusted servants. The second kombatant to come to mind was Shang Tsung. Even though he betrayed him while they were the Deadly Alliance, he could still be a powerful ally in the new universe._

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is part 1 to the prologue of this story. Now, I will let you guys and gals reading this story to make suggestions on who else should go with Raiden to Remnant and who else should go with Quan Chi and Shinnok. Also, it would be most helpful if you leave a review since this is my first fanfiction and if you like it, you can follow and favorite this story. So, see you people in part 2 of the prologue.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY Kombat**

**Prologue Part 2: Armageddon**

**A/N: So, here is part two of the prologue. I know this chapter is bit on the long side. And by bit I mean alot. It's long because I put a lot of stuff into this chapter, so hopefully you guys/gals will like it.**

* * *

><p>Time: A few days before Battle of Armageddon<p>

The Elder Gods were in a panic right now. Armageddon was only a few days away and they still had not found a suitable universe to run to. They began to think all hope was lost, until…

The Greek Elder God had just called a meeting. When the others had arrived, the elder god said "Fellow Elder Gods, I have found a suitable universe for us." After she spoke those words, the others quickly became both happy and curious about this new land the Greek had found.

The Greek then said, "I am sure you all have questions, do you not?" The other Elder gods nodded. The Greek continued with "Okay, I will explain this new universe. It is very similar to Earthrealm in some aspects, but different in others. The native people there are humans, so Raiden and his chosen allies should fit in there. One the things that makes it different is that there are monsters called Grimm that live there that only want to kill humans. Also, some of the people there are… different."

With that, the African Elder God asked "How so?" The Greek replied, "Well, some of the people there have animal traits, like ears or a tail. The people there call them Faunus." The Greek continued to explain about things found in the new universe, like Dust. She also talked about the different combat schools found there, like Beacon, and how the kombatants could go there.

After all the explaining was finished, the other Elder Gods had the same thought: this could be the perfect universe to flee to. Sure, they could find ones that are better than this one, but there was no time. Then, the samurai Elder God had one final question "What is the name of this universe?" The Greek answered with "Remnant."

* * *

><p>The Forces of Light Meeting Place<p>

Raiden was stuck in thought right now. He was at the meeting place for the Forces of Light, before Armageddon. He had just returned from the Netherrealm where he was gathering information on the Forces of Darkness.

He had secretly found out about Shinnok & Quan Chi's plan to run away during Armageddon to another universe, the same plan he and the Elder Gods had. He had hoped they wouldn't flee to the same universe as the Elder Gods. But he wasn't worried about that now. He was busy thinking on whom should he bring with himself to the new universe the Elder Gods spoke of.

He had already decided on Scorpion and Sub-Zero to come with him, but he still could bring two more kombatants with him. 'Who else should I bring with me?' Raiden thought to himself. 'I could bring Smoke with us. He was, or still is, a good friend of Sub-Zero, so it would be good to bring him.' Raiden thought.

So, he had three spots filled, but there was still one more. 'Who else should I bring with me' Raiden pondered. There were so many kombatants to choose from that he couldn't think of one. Then 'What about Ermac? Even though he used to be with Shao Kahn, he came to the side of good and saved the Earthrealm warriors from Onaga. And, he is a powerful ally.' Raiden thought.

So, it was decided then. He would bring Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Ermac. Now, he would wait for the Elder Gods to ask him whom he wants to bring.

* * *

><p>The Netherrealm<p>

Quan Chi was stuck in thought too. He had already decided on Noob Saibot and Shang Tsung to bring with him and Shinnok, but he was still thinking on whom should he bring. 'Who else?' he thought to himself. 'What about Baraka? He is the most powerful Tarkatan I have ever seen. And, he would do anything to escape Armageddon.' Quan Chi thought to himself.

Sure, he would be a powerful ally, but from what Shinnok told him about the new universe, he would get weird looks if seen in public. 'He can deal with that.' Quan Chi thought. Now, who else should he bring? 'Maybe Reptile. He might not be one of the most powerful kombatants, but he is an expert in stealth. So, he could be useful after all.' After that, he couldn't think of any other kombatants to bring with him. So, he went off to tell Shinnok of whom he wants to bring.

When he found Shinnok, he told him which kombatants he wanted to bring. So, Shinnok called for them. When they all arrived, Baraka asked bluntly "What do you want?" Shinnok replied "Why, to tell you that we are going to save your lives." Shang Tsung asked "How are going to do that? We are just going to destroy the forces of light."

Quan Chi then said, "The realms are going to be destroyed in the next battle. We would all die, but me and Shinnok came up with a plan." The other kombatants were skeptical at first, but after Shinnok told them of the vision and Delia's prediction, they seemed to believe the sorcerer and fallen elder god.

The fallen elder god and sorcerer continued with telling them about their plan to run during the Battle of Armageddon to the other universe. They also told them about the new universe and how it was almost like Earthrealm. After the explaining was done, Baraka asked "I say we execute your plan of yours, but how are we when we are supposed to battle the forces of light?" Shinnok replied "I can make copies of ourselves that can battle for us while we stay here and run."

All the kombatants agreed to that, but then a voice said, "There is just one problem with this little plan of yours." They all looked at where the voice came from and the person that was there was the former Black Dragon member, Kano. "It doesn't involve me." As he was walking towards the group of kombatants, Quan Chi asked "What could you possibly offer that could convince us to bring you with us?"

Kano responded, in his Australian accent, with "From the description you gave it sounds like this new universe sounds just like Earthrealm. So, if it is just like Earthrealm, then there are bound to be criminal organizations there. If there is, then I can maybe convince one of them to team up with us." The other kombatants seemed to be surprised at his intellectual answer, considering how dumb he sounds sometimes.

With his proposition considered, the fallen elder god said "Well, it seems that you could be useful when we leave. So, we shall bring you with us." After that, the kombatants agreed to go about their business until the Battle of Armageddon arrived.

* * *

><p>Time: Day before Battle of Armageddon<p>

Raiden was waiting for it, and it came. The Elder Gods called for him, so he went to them. When he arrived, the Egyptian Elder God asked, "Raiden, we assume you know why we called for you?" Raiden replied with a nod. The Viking Elder God asked, "Then who do you want to go with you?" Raiden replied, "The four kombatants I choose to bring are Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Ermac."

The Elder Gods looked at him questionably. "Are you sure you want to bring Scorpion and Sub-Zero together, considering their rough relationship" the Samurai Elder God asked. Raiden replied with "That was the old Sub-Zero, who is now Noob Saibot. Scorpion has vowed to protect the new Sub-Zero when he found out it was his little brother. They will be fine."

With that, the Greek Elder God said, "Then it is decided. When the chosen kombatants die during tomorrow's battle, we will teleport them to us until all of them are dead. If you die last Raiden, we will teleport you to us and then we will leave." Then, Raiden returned to the Forces of Light to prepare for the battle.

Meanwhile, Shinnok, Quan Chi, Baraka, Shang Tsung, Reptile, Noob Saibot, and Kano were going to leave with the rest of the Forces of Darkness to the battlefield, located in Edenia. Every other kombatant thought they were going, but they weren't. Beforehand, Shinnok had managed to create copies of himself and the others and sent them in their place. By the time the battle started, the Netherrealm would be gone.

The Elder Gods sensed the Netherrealm was gone right before the Battle of Armageddon. When they checked, they realized what had happened. Shinnok had used his Amulet, in coagulation with Quan Chi's magic, to move the entire Netherrealm out of their universe and into another, the very same one they were going to. "We should tell Raiden. He would like to know this" the Native American told the others. "No, we will tell him when the time's right, which isn't now" the Greek god said.

* * *

><p><em>There have been many powerful warriors throughout the millennia. But ages of Mortal Kombat have begun to tear the fabric of the realms. The critical point has finally been reached. It was foreseen that the kombatants would one day grow too powerful and too numerous. If left unchecked, their intensifying kombat would weaken and shatter the realms and bring about the apocalypse. <em>

_The Elder Gods demanded a safeguard be put in place to avoid total destruction. One that would make use of the kombatants insationable bloodlust. Like moths to flame, they would be drawn to battle. At the apex of destruction, alliances will be broken, and old hatreds will be revived. At last, it has come to this final battle. Armageddon…has begun._

* * *

><p>The Pyramid of Argus, Southern Edenia<p>

There were heavy clouds in the sky, so the sun could not be seen. The Battle of Armageddon had started. Fists were flying, kicks were kicking, and swords were clashing. Enemies against enemies, friends against friends. Almost every kombatant, or copy of a kombatant, were against each other.

The first fight we focus on is between two well known kombatants. Even though Scorpion didn't want to take sides, he joined the Forces of Darkness to get close to Quan Chi. He would have fought him in this battle, but he wouldn't.

His enemy was Sub-Zero, the one he had vowed to protect in the second Mortal Kombat tournament. They were currently fighting with blades, Scorpion's Ninja Sword and Sub-Zero's Kori Blade. They were just exchanging blows when one of them decided to speak.

"I do not want to fight you, Sub-Zero. I just want to get to Quan Chi, so let me pass." Scorpion said. He spoke the truth; he didn't want to fight Sub-Zero. Then Sub-Zero said, "I can't let you pass Scorpion. You joined the Forces of Darkness on your own choice, when you could have joined us."

Scorpion replied with a bit of annoyance "It would have been easier to get to Quan Chi if I joined the Forces of Darkness!" Sub-Zero then said, "Yes, I know. But you wouldn't have to fight me or the others in the Forces of Light."

Scorpion said, " I have no choice. I have to make you move!"

_Round one. Fight!_

He then charged for a sword slash, but Sub-Zero easily parried it. This continued for a few minutes with each kombatant trying to get through the others defenses. Eventually, Scorpion let his defenses up, allowing Sub-Zero to do some damage with his Kori Blade. Scorpion was stunned from that attack, which allowed Sub-Zero to finish with an upward slash to his chest, sending him flying away and landing on his back.

_Sub-Zero wins. Round Two. Fight!_

Then, Scorpion got back up and prepared to attack again. This time, Sub-Zero charged Scorpion. While he was charging, Scorpion threw his chain at him. Sub-Zero couldn't dodge, so it wedged itself into his chest. "Get over here!" Scorpion shouted as he pulled Sub-Zero towards him. When Sub-Zero got to him, Scorpion unleashed a fury of strikes onto him and finished with a teleport punch.

When Sub-Zero got back up, he charged an ice ball while Scorpion charged him. When he got close enough not to dodge, Sub-Zero threw the ice ball at him. When it hit Scorpion, he got frozen in place, allowing Sub-Zero to get in close. Right when Sub-Zero was going to get close to him, Scorpion became unfrozen and teleport punched Sub-Zero, sending him to the ground.

_Scorpion wins. Round Three. Fight!_

Sub-Zero immediately got up and put away his sword. Scorpion noticed this and put his away too and charged. Sub-Zero prepared for this and put an ice clone in his place. When Scorpion tried to hit Sub-Zero, he dodged and let Scorpion go right into his clone, freezing him in place. Then, Sub-Zero moved in and placed a fury of punches into Scorpion's face chest, finishing with an uppercut, sending Scorpion flying. When Scorpion landed, he immediately got up and charged Sub-Zero.

Right before Scorpion reached him, Sub-Zero pulled out his Kori Blade and swung his blade to the side, bringing Scorpion to the ground again.

_Finish Him!_

Then, Sub-Zero walked up to Scorpion's body and impaled his Kori Blade into Scorpion's spine. When Scorpion's body was empty of life, Sub-Zero let go of his Kori Blade, made a new one, and left to join the fighting again. When he left, he didn't notice Scorpion's body disappear into a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Scorpion saw darkness for only a few seconds, and then it was replaced with light. When Scorpion opened his cold-white eyes, he saw nothing, only light. When he got up, he noticed his outfit had changed. The two swords on his back were gone and they were replaced with two ninjato on his shoulders. The ends looked like they represented scorpion stingers. His shoulder pads weren't wrapped around his shoulders. Instead, they looked like the body of a scorpion.<p>

His torso and leg clothes looked like his old outfit, but it looked like they were designed to act as armor. He had gauntlets around his forearms, but had a scorpion look to them. He had a piece of cloth in front of his groin. He felt his mask and knew it was different. It was no longer clothing. It felt like the armor on his body and it looked just like a scorpion, again.

After checking out his new outfit, he said to himself "Where is everyone? Where is Sub-Zero?" He then heard a voice he thought he would never hear again. "Sub-Zero is not here, but he will arrive soon." He turned his head to the voice and saw the Native American elder god. "I thought you guys told me that you didn't want anything of me after what happened with Onaga?" he said with mistrust. The Elder God replied, "We did, but someone wanted us to save you."

Scorpion then said, "Who would want you guys to save me?" The Elder God answered with "Raiden." Scorpion looked angry for a few seconds before saying "Why would he want to save me? I have been against him in almost every conflict we have had." The Elder God replied "Because he wants to save you from Armageddon."

The Elder God then explained to Scorpion about the vision he and the other Elder Gods had received, the plan the Elder Gods came up with to escape Armageddon, and Raiden's involvement in it. After explaining, Scorpion asked him "I still don't understand why would Raiden want to save me." The Elder God replied "Who knows, maybe you could ask him when we leave." After that, the elder god left Scorpion by himself.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours, which were only minutes, Scorpion was blinded for a split second before his vision came back and he noticed a new person was here. After observing the mysterious person for a few moments, Scorpion realized he had never seen him before.<p>

The person had long, silver hair and a mask that covered his mouth. His torso clothes looked like Scorpion's old outfit, except it was silver and was designed to be armor. He had a piece of clothing in front of his groin, just like Scorpion, only it was silver and had a pattern similar to Scorpion's old outfit. He had black clothing that acted as pants, but you couldn't see them from his knees down because they were covered by knee high, armor like boots.

While Scorpion was wondering who he was, the man started to stir awake. Once he got up, he noticed his body and started to freak out a little. That made Scorpion worry. 'If he is getting freaked out about how he looks like, then he must be crazy.' Scorpion thought to himself. When he saw Scorpion, he looked surprised to see him. "Scorpion, is that you?" the man said to him. Scorpion replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

The man looked like he was even more surprised. "But, how can you not tell who I am?" the man asked Scorpion. The ninja specter said, with a bit of annoyance "Because I have never seen you before." The man then said, almost to himself "But how can you not-oh." Scorpion then asked, "What do you mean?" Another voice answered his question "He means you have never seen his human form before, you damn idiot."

Both of the men looked to the voice and saw the Viking Elder God. Scorpion asked him "What do you mean his human form?" The Viking elder god replied "Because you have only seen him when he was a cyber ninja." With that sentence, Scorpion came to a realization. He looked at the man and asked, "Smoke?" He thought it was Smoke because the color scheme of his armor looks like smoke.

The man then turned to relief "Yes, it is me. This is how I look like without cybernetic upgrades." Scorpion then said with amusement "So that is how you look like under that tech. I thought you would look different." The two ninja exchanged a handshake before Scorpion asked Smoke "So, who killed you?" Smoke replied "Nitara. She bit my neck out." Scorpion then turned to the elder god and said "I was going to ask the other elder god but he left before I could ask. Where are we? And how did you turn Smoke back into a human?" The Elder God said, "We're in the realm between realms, a place that can't be touched by Armageddon. The other Elder Gods are here too, but not in this area. And we got the power to do anything. So we assumed he would want to be a human again." Then, Smoke asked, "First, thanks for turning me. And secondly, why are they not here with us?"

The Elder God said, "Because we don't want to be bothered." With that, the Elder God left. Smoke then turned to Scorpion and asked "I know they wanted you to kill Onaga, so that means you have met them. Are they always like that?" Scorpion answered, "To people like us, yes. To other people, I don't know."

Smoke then asked, "So, who killed you?" Scorpion got angry for a moment before he said "Sub-Zero. He stabbed me in the back" It was true, in two terms. He was literally stabbed in the back and he felt like that when he killed him. Scorpion also told Smoke what the Native American Elder God told him.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes, both ninja were blinded for a brief second. Once they could see again, they noticed the third person in the room, and it was the same person they were talking about. He was wearing his cryomancer armor from before and it looked like the Dragon Medallion was in a pocket none of them had seen before.<p>

When Sub-Zero stirred awake, he noticed the other two ninja and walked to them. He recognized Smoke right off the bat because they used to be good friends, while in the Lin Kuei, and he recognized Scorpion because of his white eyes. Plus, his costume gave it away.

Sub-Zero first talked to Smoke, "Tomas, what happened? Why are you a human again?" Smoke replied, "One of the Elder Gods told us that they assumed I would want to be a human again, and they assumed right." Sub-Zero then said, "Wait. The Elder Gods?" The two ninja then told Sub-Zero about the Elder Gods plan. Then, Sub-Zero said, "If this plan includes all the Elder Gods, then Raiden must be involved too." Then, Smoke asked him, "Who killed you?" Sub-Zero replied "Baraka. Stabbed in the back." Scorpion added angrily "Just like me." The other two ninja just gave him a weird look.

Sub-Zero then noticed the pocket that held the Dragon Medallion. "Hm, that wasn't there before" He said to himself. Then, another voice said, "That's because I put it there." The three ninja turned to the voice and saw the Greek Elder God. "I thought that the Dragon Medallion would be useful in the new universe, so I edited your Cryomancer armor a little so you could keep it on your persons." Sub-Zero replied, "Well, thanks for that. I think it could be useful." The elder god said "Your welcome" and disappeared.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes, the three ninja were blinded, again. When their vision came back, they noticed someone they wouldn't expect. His head was covered in black strips of cloth, leaving only his eyes and nose exposed, a weird jewelry like object on his forehead.<p>

He had a ninja-like garb on his torso, which was colored in black and red and had small metal plates around his upper torso. The clothing around his arms were ninja-like to, and had the same color scheme, red & black. He had a belt around his torso, adorned with a large green gem where the buckle would be. He had cloth in front of and behind his groin with the same color scheme, red & black. His pants had the same color scheme as his outfit, red & black and had armor-like, knee-high boots, which had a green jewel at the knee.

The man slowly stirred awake and walked to the other ninja and asked them "We are confused. Where are we?" Sub-Zero replied "Some realm in-between realms, Ermac, according to the Elder Gods." Ermac was surprised a little when he heard Elder Gods. "We can tell you the story, if you want." Ermac nodded, so the three ninja told Ermac what the Elder Gods told them.

After hearing the story, Ermac said, "We think we understand why the Elder Gods would do this." Scorpion replied "Then what do you think?" Ermac said, "When Onaga had taken control of Outworld again, we felt something. Something powerful and evil. Like it was telling Onaga to do what he did. Even after his defeat, we still felt its presence. So, we think the Elder Gods are fleeing not just Armageddon, but that thing we felt too." Sub-Zero added "I think you might be right, Ermac. If something is powerful enough to tell someone what to do, then I would want to flee it too." The four ninja stood in awkward silence until Smoke said "Well we are all here, I think. So now we just need to wait for Raiden."

* * *

><p><em>And Smoke was right. They were all there, except for Raiden. He was currently preoccupied with fighting Shao Kahn. He knew he was going to die. He was fighting in Edenia, not Earthrealm, so his powers were weakened. He was all right with dieing. He noticed that during the battle, Scorpion, Smoke, Sub-Zero, and Ermac had strangely disappeared.<em>

_So he assumed the Elder Gods had taken them away when they died. He was on his last stand when Shao Kahn had managed to hit him with his Wrath Hammer, sending him flying to the other side of the top of the pyramid. That hit had knocked all the wind out of him. Shao Kahn continued to hit him around when Raiden fell in front of his amulet, which had broken during the fighting._

_Uncaring of what Kahn had to say, he grabbed the pieces of the amulet and started to chant an ancient incantation. When Raiden had finished, Kahn was about to deal the finishing blow. So, Raiden quickly said, "He must win!" Then, Kahn dealt the finishing blow and Raiden saw darkness. The kombatants he had chosen saw darkness too._

_But then, Raiden saw light and he heard the Elder Gods say "Raiden, you have fallen in the Battle of Armageddon and now, we can leave." Then, Raiden saw a colorful lightshow of different colors racing across his vision for a minute or two. And yet again, Raiden saw darkness. Then, he heard the Elder Gods say, "We are here." So, Raiden opened his eyes._

_What he saw made him think about Earthrealm instantly. He saw a city, which was on the coast, and he saw a lighthouse like object in the distance that had a green light. He then heard the Elder Gods speak again, "We have arrived first. The kombatants are not here yet." Raiden then asked, "Well, where are they?" The Elder Gods said, "That is what you shall decide."_

_Raiden thought for a few moments before saying "They should arrive somewhere in this city, and together, not apart." So, the Elder Gods did what he asked. In a brilliant flash of light, somewhere in the city, the kombatants were there. Knocked out, but there. And where they were, they were next to a shop called "From Dust Till Dawn"._

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked this chapter. As you can see, the next chapter will open up into the first episode of RWBY. But my question is, which kombatant should wake up first and help Ruby fight off Roman and his goons. Say it in a review, along with anything you found in the story that was bad, in your opinion. Also, as you can see, the kombatants outfits will resemble what they wear in MK2011, except for Sub-Zero. I just love his cryomancer armor. So, see ya guysgals in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY Kombat**

**Chapter One: Ruby** **Rose**

**A/N: Ladies & Gentlemen, welcome to the first official chapter of RWBY Kombat. I know it's a freaking long chapter, but I put in a lot of details for the different characters outfits. If you people think I got their outfits wrong, blame the appropiate wiki because I got outfit descriptions from them. So, hopefully you guys/gals will like this chapter. Oh, I also forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth and/or Monty Oum own RWBY and NetherRealm Studios own Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p>"From Dust Till Dawn" shop, Vale<p>

Cold. A hard surface. That was all the first kombatant felt when he started to come out of unconsciousness. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was a dark sky filled with stars. 'Well, it looks like we made it' he thought to himself. As he was getting up, he thought 'But where are we?'

Once he fully got up, he noticed his fellow kombatants lying next to him, unconscious. "They haven't gotten up yet," he said to himself. "So, that leaves me to a little exploring." he said to himself.

After he said that, he looked around and noticed he was in an alley. When he walked to the only open side, he said to himself "This looks just like Earthrealm." But, when he looked up, "… Except for that."

What he saw blew his mind a little, he had seen weirder things. What he saw a moon, just like in Earthrealm, but this one was shattered. "You don't see something like that everyday," he said to himself, again.

While he was studying this strange moon, he had failed to notice a familiar looking group of thugs walk into the store next to him. Once he was done looking at the moon, he said, "Well, might as well look around for a bit more."

Once he turned to the right, he saw the store the group of thugs walked into. " 'From Dust Till Dawn', that's a weird name for a store," He said to himself. When he walked closer, something made him jump a little.

What had happened was a girl, no older than 15, jumped through the window, while also pushing a thug through with her. Her outfit consisted of a black blouse, a skirt with red trimmings, and a red cloak. A pair of cross-shaped pins were holding the cloak to her blouse.

She had a belt, which held a bunch of cartridges, which appeared to be bullets, a magazine pouch, and a piece of metal that looked like a rose on fire. After landing on the thug that was pushed out the window, she started to stand up.

What surprised the kombatant the most was what was unfolding in her hands. What it was appeared to be a big red block of metal, but soon turned into a giant scythe that looked to big for her. Then, the girl proceeded to twirl the scythe a few times before stabbing it into the ground.

When the kombatant looked back at the store, he saw a bunch of other thugs and a man in a bowler hat looking out the hole in the window. 'This looks like trouble,' he thought to himself, before he started to walk towards the group of people, preparing for kombat.

* * *

><p>A few minutes ago…<p>

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by-products of a forgotten past._

_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations._

_These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds._

_This power was appropriately named Dust. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness. And in the shadows absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return._

A bunch of thugs were walking down a side-alley, being led by a very notorious criminal. He had slanted green eyes and bright orange hair with bangs covering his right eye. He also had black eyeliner.

He had a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf on his torso. On his hands were black glove that had rounded sleeves. He also was wearing long black pants and black shoes. This man was Roman Torchwick.

_So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world. But take heed; there will be no victory in strength._

Roman and his group of thugs started to walk through the street, passing by pedestrians who gasped and stepped back when they saw him. He was leading them to a store they were going to rob. It was a dust store that was called 'From Dust Till Dawn'. Eventually, they got to the store and walked in.

_But perhaps, victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul._

Once Roman and his group walked in, the store owner grew a little on edge. They looking at all the dust that was in the store, but they failed to see a certain 15-year old in the back, reading a weapon magazine.

Eventually, Roman walked to the store owner and said "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" While he said that, one of the thugs pointed a gun at the store owner. Fearing for his life, the owner quickly said, "Please, just take my lien and leave!" Then, Roman quickly shushed him and said "Calm down, we're not here for your money." He then said to his thugs "Grab the dust."

One of the thugs quickly brought out a box that contained a bunch of tubes. The thugs started to grab them and fill them with the dust in the containers on the side of the store. Another thug got another box, which was empty and laid it on the counter. He said "Crystals. Burned, uncut." to the shop owner, who started to put dust crystals into the box.

When one of the thugs went to fill a tube with dust, he noticed a girl in the back. He put the tube away, brought out his sword, and said "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them." He didn't get a response from the girl. Then, he said louder "Hey, I said hands in the air. You got a death wish or something" and walked to the girl. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to him. She was listening to music. Noticing this, the thug pointed to his ear, so the girl put the headphones off her ears.

She then asked "Yes?" The thug responded "I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The girl then asked, "Are you… robbing me?" The thug responded with "Yes!" The girl then said "Oh." The thug then said "Hey-" but couldn't finish his sentence as he was kicked, by the girl, into the far wall, flying by Roman. He gave a nod to another thug, and said thug ran to the girl. He pointed a gun at her and yelled, "Freeze!"

The girl then went and kicked the thug pointing the gun at her, sending him and herself through the front window. When they landed, the other thugs and Roman looked out the now broken window to see her unfolding a metal block into a giant scythe. She twirled the scythe around a few times before stabbing it into the ground, and then turned off her headphones.

Angered a little, Roman said, "Okay, get her" to the thugs. Before they could even leave the now destroyed store, all the people there heard a voice say, "If you guys are going to fight her, then you will have to fight me too." They all turned to the voice and noticed a man in weird armor.

The helmet he wore looked arctic and covered his whole head, except for his eyes, which were almost fully white if not for the light blue pupils he possessed. His torso was covered with dark blue clothing, which had depictions of a dragon on it, along with an animal pelt around his neck.

He had a belt that was wrapped with a single strip of blue cloth and had a buckle with a dragon face on it. He had arm guards on his upper arms, with the same dragon depiction, like on his belt, on them. He had gauntlets around his forearms that were blue in color, and had a strange design on them.

He had black gloves around his hands. He had something in front of his groin that resembled chain mail, but ended in blue cloth and a metal-looking case around the end of the mail. He had dark blue pants, which had another depiction of a dragon on them. Finally, he had dark blue boots that covered the ends of his pants.

Roman said to the thugs "Okay, go after him too." So, one thug went to the girl and the other two went to the strange man. The lone thug got to the girl first, but the girl spun around on her scythe and hit him in the head, knocking him out.

'So, it seems these people are against killing others' the now identified Sub-Zero thought to himself. 'I could kill these thugs easily, but I shouldn't risk it. I need to know if killing is wrong here.' So, he quickly created a Kori Blade, which seemed to garner the attention from the girl, and prepared to fight the thugs.

_Round One. Fight!_

When the first thug got to him, he quickly parried a strike from the thug and hit him in the arm with the blunt side of his blade, making the thug drop his sword. Sub-Zero then dropped his blade, striked the thug a few times in the chest and head, and finished with an uppercut, sending the thug flying. When the thug landed, he didn't get up, signifying he was knocked out.

Sub-Zero quickly picked up his Kori Blade and parried another strike from the second thug, who tried to sneak attack him. Sub-Zero quickly jumped back and shot an ice ball at the thug, freezing him in place. Sub-Zero then dropped his Kori Blade and ran towards the frozen thug. When he got there, Sub-Zero side kicked the thug's shins, thawing him and knocking him down. Before the thug could get up, Sub-Zero kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

_Sub-Zero wins. Flawless Victory!_

Sub-Zero then went to pick up his Kori Blade when he noticed the girl from before trying to pick it up. She was struggling with it, so either it was too cold for her or it was too heavy.

When Sub-Zero got to the girl, she noticed him and jumped back, obviously being scared by him. When he picked up his sword, the girl became excited all of a sudden and quickly asked him "Okay, you probably saw me trying to pick up your sword. It was too cold. But what I want to know is, how did you create that sword out of thin air and how are you holding it?!"

Sub-Zero was taken back a bit by this girl's sudden burst of excitement but replied, "Okay, I will tell you how I did it, but you first have to tell me your name." After calming down, the girl said, "Ok. My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose. But now you have to tell me yours." Sub-Zero replied, "Kuai Liang, but you can also call me Sub-Zero."

Sub-Zero was going to tell Ruby how he created the Kori Blade, but they heard someone walking towards them. When they looked towards the person, they saw it was Roman looking at his now defeated thugs. "You were worth every cent, truly you were," he said to himself. He then said to Ruby and Sub-Zero "Well, Red & Blue, I think we can all say we have had an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around," he then pointed his cane at the kombatant and young girl, making the end pop open, revealing it to be crosshairs, and said "I'm afraid, this, is where we part ways."

He then shot a rocket-like projectile at the two, causing Sub-Zero to dissolve his Kori Blade and roll to the side, and causing Ruby to dodge by shooting herself up into the air with her scythe, shocking Sub-Zero. When the two finished dodging, Ruby ran to Sub-Zero and asked, "How did you make your sword disappear?!"

Instead of answering her question, Sub-Zero said, "I think we have more important matters to attend to" while pointing behind Ruby. When Ruby looked behind her, she noticed Roman climbing a ladder on a nearby building. Quickly going back into fighter mode, she asked the store owner, who was looking outside his store's door, and asked " You okay if we go after him?"

The store owner answered with a "Uh-huh", which caused Ruby & Sub-Zero to run towards the building. When Roman got to the top, he started to run towards the other side when Ruby propelled herself to the top using her scythe, and Sub-Zero jumped to the top. When they both landed, Ruby yelled "Hey!" at Roman, which caused him to stop.

He said, almost to himself "Persistent" when a Bullhead VTOL flew up the other side of the building and let Roman in. When Roman got in, he turned around and yelled "End of the line, Red & Blue" and threw a red dust crystal at the two heroes.

When it landed, Roman quickly shot another projectile from his cane at the crystal. Before both Ruby & Sub-Zero could react, the projectile collided with the dust crystal, causing it to blow up.

Thinking he had won, Roman yelled a "Woohoo" before he growled in anger at what he saw. Instead of the explosion hurting Ruby or Sub-Zero, a woman came out of nowhere and blocked it with a glyph.

She appeared to be a middle-aged woman with light-blonde hair that was tied back in a bun with a curl going down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin rectangular glasses. She also wore teal hanging earrings with a small bead attached to them.

She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposed part of her chest, which had puffy sleeves that tightened near her wrists before spreading back out near her hands. She wore a black business skirt that had buttons running up a vertical line in the front of it and also wore lighter black-brown stockings.

She wore black boots with brown heels, and wore a tattered cape that was purple on the inside and black on the outside, which was decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above the line of beads was an emblem that resembled a tiara.

The woman then sent a bunch of beams of purple light at the bullhead, causing it to wobble around. Roman, thinking quickly ran to the pilot and told her "We got a huntress!" Hearing this, the pilot got up, allowing Roman to take the controls, and went to the back of the Bullhead.

The woman who saved Ruby & Sub-Zero then sent a purple flash of light from her weapon, which was a riding crop, above the Bullhead, which caused storm clouds to appear. At first Sub-Zero thought it was Raiden, but then the woman swung down with her weapon and caused a bunch of ice shards to impact the Bullhead, one of which almost hit Roman in the head.

Then, a mysterious woman walked into view from the Bullhead, her face covered by shadow. Only her eyes were noticeable from the darkness. They glowed a yellow-orange color. She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress that had yellow designs on it. Her fingernails were painted a dark red.

She had a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above her knees. There was a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the upper back of the dress, the same height of her chest.

The sleeves ended in a triangle shape, which were tied around her middle finger, with gold designs over her wrists. She also wore black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. She wore gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each. She also wore dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and had a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

The new woman quickly shot a fireball at the other woman, who blocked it with a glyph. The woman in the Bullhead then sent a wall of flame up from underneath the other woman, causing her to dodge. Then, the woman on the roof gathered up the debris from the blast, forming it into a stone spear, and threw it at the Bullhead.

The woman in the Bullhead tried to destroy it with a few fireballs but failed to do so. When the spear was about to strike the Bullhead, it turned at a 45-degree angle and deflected the spear. The woman on the roof then used her weapon to send streams of the debris at the Bullhead, but were destroyed by the woman in the Bullhead.

Thinking quickly, Ruby transformed her weapon into a sniper rifle and started firing shots at the woman in the Bullhead. Sub-Zero was shocked that Ruby's scythe turned into a sniper rifle, but he regained himself and shot an ice ball at the woman in the Bullhead.

The woman blocked all of Ruby's shots and Sub-Zero's ice ball, and then shot a wall of flame under all of their feet. Sub-Zero rolled out of the way, and the woman used her weapon to somehow move Ruby out of the way and then rolled out of the way herself.

When she recovered from the dodge, the woman looked up to see the Bullhead flying away. She continued to watch the Bullhead until Ruby said "Your're a huntress!" She then said, "Can I have your autograph!" Sub-Zero then asked, "Um, what's a huntress?" Before anyone could answer, the woman started to drag Ruby away and motioned for Sub-Zero to follow her, which he did.

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero and Ruby were now in an interrogation room. Him and her were now getting a stern talking to by the woman from before. She said, " I hope you two have realized that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in great danger." Ruby responded with "They started it!" Sub-Zero added, " I don't like to bicker like this, but I agree. They attacked us first." The woman added, "I don't care who started it. If it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist!" whipping her riding crop on the table, getting a small whelp from Ruby. The woman then added "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you two."<p>

Then, a man walked into the room. He was a middle-aged man who had tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath.

He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He was holding a plate of cookies in his right hand and a coffee mug in the other. The mug had an emblem on it, resembling two axes crossed together with a wreath-like design under them.

When he had walked in, he said "Ruby Rose" getting her attention. He leaned over the table and said, "You… have silver eyes." Ruby replied with "Um-" but before she could finish he said, "So, where did you learn to do this?"

Ruby answered with " Signal Academy." The man replied, "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ruby then said "Well, one teacher in particular." The man then said " I see" and put the plate of cookies down, in front of Ruby.

At first, Ruby took one and ate it. Then, she started to stuff her face full of them, which shocked Sub-Zero a little. The man then said, "It's just that I have seen only one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old Qrow." Ruby replied, while her mouth was filled with cookies "That's my uncle, sir." The man had a slightly confused face when Ruby swallowed the mouthful of cookies and said "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like" then she proceeded to make fighting poses and say things someone, like Johnny Cage, would say in a martial arts film.

The man then replied, "So I've noticed." He put his cup of coffee down and continued with "And what does a adorable girl, such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Then, Ruby said with admiration "Well, I want to be a huntress." The man replied, "You want to slay monsters?" Ruby replied with "Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress. And I'm trying to become a huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'I might as well make career out of it.' Hehe. I mean, the police are all right. But huntsman and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and-gaaah! You know!" she finished excitedly.

Sub-Zero was guessing that these huntsman & huntresses were just like the Earthrealm warriors back in his own universe. And, judging from the look on the man's face, he was going to ask Ruby an important question. The man asked her "Do you know who I am?" Ruby replied "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." The man, now known as Ozpin, replied "Hm. Hello." Ruby replied "Nice to meet you." Then, Ozpin asked, "Do you want to come to my school?" Ruby replied "More than anything."

After looking at the woman who saved her from Roman, who just rolled her eyes and gave a "Hmph", Ozpin said, "Well, okay." Ruby then got a big smile on her face and said "Yah! I'm going to Beacon! I'm going to Beacon!"

After telling her when to show up to the pick up point for the new students, Ozpin sent her home. After he closed the door, he sat down and turned to Sub-Zero and held a video device showing him fighting. Ozpin asked, "So, where did you learn to do this? And how did you summon that sword without using a Semblance?"

Sub-Zero replied, "Firstly, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. And secondly, what is a Semblance?" Ozpin then asked, " A Semblance is a power that thrives on someone's aura, but you probably don't know what aura is, do you?" Sub-Zero said, "No, I don't. But I don't think we have met yet." He extended a hand towards Ozpin and said "Kuai Liang, but the people I know call me Sub-Zero." Ozpin the shook his hand and said "Professor Ozpin. Nice to meet you, Sub-Zero." Sub-Zero replied "Nice to meet you too, Ozpin."

The woman from before then asked "I still don't understand how you don't know what a Semblance or aura is." Ozpin said to her "Now Glynda, I'm sure he will explain why he doesn't know what those are." Sub-Zero then said, " I will gladly explain why, but can I call a friend first." Ozpin replied "Certainly."

He was about to hand Sub-Zero a scroll when he did something he nor Glynda would expect. Sub-Zero said in a higher pitched voice "Raiden, can you come here for a minute. I need your help with something." After a few seconds, Glynda said, "I don't think anyone is com-" but couldn't finish when a flash of lightning appeared. When the lightning disappeared, Glynda & Ozpin couldn't believe what they saw.

They saw a man where the lightning was. He was wearing a straw hat that covered his head. When they saw his face, they saw his eyes were glowing a full blue, which radiated electricity. He was wearing mainly white robes, but had a blue vest over them. He had a belt that had no buckle, but was connected by a blue stone. He had shin guards around his legs. His most prominent feature was that lightning crackled around his body sometimes.

When he arrived, he said "Sub-Zero, what is it that you need assistance with?" Sub-Zero replied, "Raiden, I would like you to meet one of the people that live in this universe, Professor Ozpin. Ozpin, this is Raiden, God of Thunder." The now identified Raiden extended a hand towards Ozpin and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Professor Ozpin." Ozpin shook the hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Raiden. But, please call me Ozpin." Raiden gave a nod to Ozpin and then asked Sub-Zero "Now, what is it that you wanted my help with?"

Sub-Zero then told Raiden about how he had woken up, helped a little girl fight off a robbery, and about meeting Ozpin & Glynda. After explaining, Raiden said "So, it seems you seek my help in explaining the universe from whence we came, am I right?" Sub-Zero gave a nod and Raiden said "Okay, let's start from the beginning."

Raiden then went on to explain about the battle between The One Being & The Elder Gods, how the elder gods created the realms, Onaga's original rule over Outworld, Shao Kahn becoming the new emperor, him challenging Earthrealm in Mortal Kombat, how Earthrealm beat Outworld in the tenth consecutive Mortal Kombat tournament, how Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm anyway and lost again, when Shinnok and Quan Chi tried to take over the realms but failed, the rise and fall of the Deadly Alliance, the second rule of Onaga over Outworld, the Battle of Armageddon, and the Elder God's plan to run from Armageddon.

After taking over an hour to explain what had happened in his original universe, Raiden had finally finished. After taking about a minute to think it over, Ozpin eventually said, "Okay, I believe you." Utter shock was on Glynda's face when she heard Ozpin say that. She replied, "Come on Ozpin, how could you believe that?" Ozpin answered her by saying "I believe them because the story Raiden told us is so full of details that it couldn't be a lie." He then turned to Raiden and asked, "Can you please bring the other three kombatants here? I have a proposition for them."

With that, Raiden left for about thirty seconds before he came back with the other three kombatants. Before Ozpin made his proposition, he asked for introductions. The first person to step up was a man in scorpion-like armor and had white eyes. He extended a hand and said "Hanzo Hasashi, but the others call me Scorpion." Ozpin shook it and said "Professor Ozpin, pleasure to meet you." Scorpion didn't say anything else and stepped back.

The next person to step up was a man in silver armor. He just said, "Tomas Vrbada, but my friends call me Smoke." Ozpin replied "Professor Ozpin, nice to meet you." Sensing that Ozpin wanted to get introductions over with, Smoke stepped back and allowed the last person to step up. His head was covered in black strips of cloth, except for his eyes and nose. He just said, "We are Ermac." Ozpin replied "Professor Ozpin, nice to meet you." Then, Ermac stepped back.

Now, Ozpin said "Now, before I propose my proposal, I have to explain my world so you can understand it." Ozpin then went on to tell them about the four kingdoms, dust, Grimm, aura & semblances, the faunus, the White Fang, and the different combat schools around the world. After explaining everything, Ozpin said "Now my proposal. I know you men have already fought a number of battles, so you know how to fight. But, my question is: Would you men be willing to attend my school because you could be useful, if you become huntsman." Glynda was shell-shocked. Why would he ask these people if they would want to attend Beacon?

The kombatants weren't really shocked that someone would ask them to join something like a combat school. In fact, it felt like a good idea to join Beacon. To Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Scorpion it would almost be like joining a ninja clan, like the Shirai Ryu or the Lin Kuei. To Ermac, it would be another way of making up for his sins while he served Shao Kahn. After talking amongst themselves for a minute or two, Sub-Zero said, "We would be honored to join your combat school." Ozpin expected them to say yes, but Glynda became even more shocked. She asked him "Ozpin, how could you let these men join Beacon! They could harm the other students!"

Ozpin replied, "Don't worry Glynda. I'm sure they will show self control when fighting other students." He turned to them and asked "Am I right?" They all nodded. Sure, they could seriously hurt other students, but they wouldn't perform fatalities on anyone. After that, Ozpin told them when to get to the pick up point for the new students, gave them each a bunch of lien, and told them he had rented a motel room for them until the day had come. With that, the kombatants left.

* * *

><p>A few days later…<p>

It had been eventful few days for the kombatants. First, they got invited to join Beacon, one of the best combat schools around. Then, the day after, Raiden had come and told them that Shinnok and Quan Chi had somehow managed to move the entire Netherrealm to this universe. This had worried the kombatants.

"You guys think they brought anyone with them?" Smoke asked the other kombatants, who were on an airship. Scorpion replied "Probably, considering how deceitful Quan Chi is." Scorpion was angry when he found out Quan Chi was there, but he had calmed down. But the kombatants knew he would kill him if he got the chance.

"Well, let's just hope they don't play nice with people like the White Fang. That could cause loads of trouble for this place." Sub-Zero said. Ermac added, "We agree with you, Sub-Zero. That would be bad."

But then, Sub-Zero got distracted when he heard a voice that sounded familiar. When he followed the voice, he found Ruby being hugged to death by an unknown blonde.

She looked a little older than Ruby, and she wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, and the cuffs had two, small golden buttons on them.

She wore a brown belt that had a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like outfit. The same burning heart crest appeared on the banner, except it was golden in color. She wore black shorts under the belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back. Over the black shorts, but under the belt, was a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

She had an orange infinity scarf around her neck, but had no discernable jewelry. She wore brown, knee-high platform boots that appeared to be made of leather, and had orange socks of different lengths.

Her left leg also had a gray, bandana-like object that was wrapped around the top of the boot. She had fingerless black gloves on and had a pair of golden bracelets around her wrists.

She had long blonde hair that became lighter in color at the tips. The hair flowed in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on the top of her head.

She had a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Sub-Zero assumed she was related to Ruby. When he walked closer, he heard the blonde say " Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever", confirming Sub-Zero's suspicions.

Ruby, struggling for air, then said, "Please stop." The blonde continued with " But I'm so proud of you!" Ruby replied, "Really sis, it was nothing." Sub-Zero then added "How is stopping an armed robbery nothing?"

Both of the girls turned to him and Ruby's eyes immediately lit up. She then said "Hey! That's the guy from a few days ago!" The blonde then said "Hm, so this is the guy that you said 'could create a sword out of nothing'." Sub-Zero added, "I can." He created a Kori Blade, showed it off a few seconds, and then dissolved it.

The blonde said, "Ok, that was cool. What was that, your Semblance?" Sub-Zero replied, "No, I don't have one. I think." The blonde then said, "So, how did you do that?!" Sub-Zero answered her question by saying "Because I'm a cryomancer."

Sub-Zero got confused looks from the girls, so he said, "You probably don't know what those are, do you?" Both of the girls shook their heads. Sub-Zero said, "Cryomancers were a race of beings that have complete control over ice and cold. I happen to be one of their descendents." Both of the girls replied, "That's cool." Sub-Zero then said, "Thanks Ruby & Miss…" The blonde understood what he meant and said "My name's Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Yours?" Sub-Zero replied, "My name's Kuai Liang, but my friends call me Sub-Zero."

The other kombatants walked over and Smoke asked "Kuai, what are you doing?" Sub-Zero replied "Nothing Tomas, just talking to these two" and pointed to the girls. Smoke looked at Ruby and asked Sub-Zero "Is this the girl that helped fight off that guy?"

Sub-Zero replied "Yep. And the other one is her sister." After hearing this, the kombatants decided to introduce themselves. Scorpion said first "Name's Hanzo Hasashi, but you can call me Scorpion." Smoke spoke next and said, "Mine's Tomas Vrbada, but I usually go by Smoke." Ermac spoke last and said "We are Ermac. We would like to know your names."

Ruby replied, "I'm Ruby Rose, and this is my sister, Yang Xiao Long." After that, Yang asked the kombatants "Um, why did Ermac refer to himself as 'we' and not 'I'?" They were going to answer, but the TV on the airship they were on distracted the group of people.

It was a full mug shot of Roman and a male voice said, "The robbery was led by notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade the authorities. If you any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

Ruby quickly said "Hey! That's the guy me and Sub-Zero stopped the other day!" Before anyone could react, the picture changed to a woman in a business suit who had amber eyes and white hair.

The woman named Lisa Lavender said "Thanks Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once-peaceful organization has now disrupted-" but couldn't finish when the screen turned of and was replaced by a hologram of Glynda.

Glynda proceeded to say "Hello and welcome to Beacon." Then, Yang asked, "Who's that?" But her question was answered when Glynda said " My name's Glynda Goodwytch." Yang then said "Oh."

Glynda continued, "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram of Glynda quickly disappeared and was replaced with the newswoman again. She continued to say "-let's just hope that the White Fang will stop being violent and return to being peaceful. In one final piece of news, a team of 5 hunters sent to investigate a disturbance in Vale has been found brutally murdered by unknown assailants."

She continued with "One of them appeared to have a hole that went straight through his head. Another appeared to have been burned to death from the inside. Another appeared to be literally ripped in half by two people, another seemed to have been reduced to a husk, and the last one appeared to have been stabbed and then cut in half by what appears to be a sword. If you have any information on who might have caused this tragedy, then please contact the Vale Police Department. That will be all" And the screen turned off.

Horrified looks were on Ruby and Yang's faces when Ruby said, "Who could do such a thing?" Scorpion replied, "I think we might have an idea" but the girls didn't hear them. Forgetting about the news that was just heard, Ruby said "Oh, wow" and walked to one of the windows in the ship.

Ruby then added, "Look. You can see Signal from up here" while Yang and the kombatants walked to the window too. Ruby said, " I guess home isn't too far after all." Yang then said to her " Beacon's our home now."

Then, the kombatants and the girls heard someone moaning to the side and looked at him. It was a boy that appeared to have problems with stomach. Yang said, "Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." Ruby added "It was a nice moment while it lasted." Yang then said, "I wonder who we're going to meet?" Ruby replied " I just hope they're better than vomit boy."

Smokes then said, "Well, guess what he is about to do." Yang asked him "What do you mean?" She didn't realize the boy had thrown up a little on Yang's shoe.

Ruby then yelled "Oh, Yang gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Yang went on to say, "gross" a lot times real fast while Ruby yelled, "Get away from me" a few times.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hopefully you guys liked the chapter. The good kombatants won't perform fatalities on people, but they will on Grimm. As for the fights involving the good kombatants, the number of rounds depends on who or what they are fighting. If they are fighting Grimm or weak people i.e thugs or white fang grunts, then it will be 1 round. If they are fighting teams, the other kombatants, or powerful foes i.e Roman or Cinder, then it will be 2 rounds. Internet cookies goes to the persons who can guess which kombatant killed each hunter that isn't important to the plot. So, see you people in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY Kombat**

**Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon**

**A/N:Welcome to the second chapter of RWBY Kombat! Now, I don't really have anything to say other than I think this chapter isn't as good as the others. But hey, that's my opinion. It would really help if you guys/gals say what you like, dislike, what I should change, and put in ideas because I might use some of them. Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth and/or Monty Oum own RWBY and NetherRealm Studios owns Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy, Vale<strong>

The airship the kombatants & first-year students were slowly flew through the air as it traveled to Beacon. It eventually arrived and when it did, it slowly drifted towards the landing platform.

When the doors opened, the student with stomach problems immediately ran towards the nearest garbage can and unloaded his contents into it, while the rest of the passengers walked towards Beacon.

The kombatants, Ruby and Yang walked with the group of students until they got to a certain distance away from the building so they could get a good view of the school.

They stopped and the girls both said "wow" at the same time. Sub-Zero then added "I got to admit, the Lin Kuei Temple has nothing on this place." Yang then said "The view from Vale has got nothing on this."

As if on cue, a random student walked by the group, filling Ruby's eyes with stars. She joyfully said "Oh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff!" And another student walked by, garnering Ruby's attention. She again said joyfully "Oh, and she's got a fire sword" and started to run away.

Thankfully, Yang went up and grabbed Ruby by the hood on her cloak and pulled her back, calming her down. She then said "Easy there, little sister. Their just weapons."

Ruby seemed to be shocked by that statement and said "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves; they're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Yang replied, "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby proceeded to transform the metal block that was on her hip into her scythe and said to Yang "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better."

Scorpion then said "I take it you are a weapons fanatic?" Ruby replied, "Yep, always has been. I just think weapons are super cool!" Yang then said to Ruby, while pulling down her hood "Ruby, come on. Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby replied, "But, why would I need friends when I have you?" Then, a bunch of people showed up behind Yang and she said pretty fast "Well, my friends are actually here right now. Gotta catch up, see you later, bye" and ran right next to Ruby, making her spin around.

Ruby then yelled, while still spinning "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to be going to our dorms?! Where are our dorms?! Do we have dorms?!" but it was in vain, as Yang and her new group were already gone.

Ruby said to herself "I don't know what I'm doing," stopped spinning and fell backwards, into a luggage cart. Scorpion then said "How did she even get away that fast?" Then, a new person said to Ruby "What are you doing?!" and everyone in the group looked at her.

She appeared to be a young girl, dressed primarily in white, blue, and some red. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero was red and the sleeves turned blue as they got closer to her wrists.

On the back of the jacket was an emblem that resembled a snowflake. She wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wore white, heeled wedge boots that went to mid-calf; the insides were also red.

She had long, white hair that was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which had a small tiara that resembled icicles. She had a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also had a crooked scar that went down her left eye.

Ruby replied "Uh, sorry." The girl said, with a tinge of annoyance "Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" Ruby then said "uh" while picking up one of the suitcases from the cart, then the girl grabbed it and said "Give me that! This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

Ruby responded with a "uh" but the girl continued with "What are you, brain-dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy." , but she was spreading clouds of dust from the vials in the suitcase, causing Ruby to prepare to sneeze.

The girl continued with "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Ruby replied with a sneeze that exploded, caused ice shards to form in midair, and lightning to spread through the air, covering the girl in soot.

The vial of dust flew through the air and landed at the feet of a new girl. She was a young girl of light olive complexion, similar to Ruby and the other girl. She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

She wore a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that were most likely belladonna flowers. She wore black ribbons on both her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left.

She wore a buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that might have been connected to her shirt. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also had a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

She leaned down and picked up the vial, all while reading a book. She eventually looked away from her book and at the vial, and then at the girl and Ruby, who were having an argument.

The girl said "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Ruby replied "I'm really, really sorry." The girl continued with "Uh, you complete dolt! What are even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Ruby began to say "Well, I-" but couldn't finish as she was cut off by the girl who said " This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice, you know. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

Sub-Zero decided to add "Well, I guess it's a good thing me and the guys have already fought monsters, right?" The girl then said to the kombatants "And you four! Aren't you a little old to be attending Beacon?" Smoke replied "We don't know. How old are first year students usually?" The girl replied "17." Sub-Zero replied "Yeah, I guess we are a little old, aren't we?"

Ruby, still thinking about what the girl said to her, said "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess." Then, another voice said "It's heiress, actually." They all turned to see the girl who had grabbed the vial of dust. The new girl continued with "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

The first girl, now identified as Weiss, then said "Finally. Some recognition" and turned to Ruby. The other girl continued with "The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss then turned to the girl, whose comment garnered a few snickers from the others and a full on laugh from Ruby, and said "Wha- How dare- the nerve of. Uh!" and took the vial of dust away from her and walked away. Two men, who looked like butlers, came and started to put the luggage back onto the cart, but Ermac said "Let us help you with that" and used his telekinetic powers to lift the bags onto the cart. The men said "Thanks" and walked off to the direction Weiss went.

Smoke said to the girl "You seem to know a lot about Weiss and her family, almost too much." Then, Smoke saw her bow twitch and the girl said "I just do a lot of research, that's all" and walked away. Smoke thought to himself 'Hm, her bow just twitched. That's weird. I wonder?' and swore to watch the girl more carefully.

Ruby, after recovering from laughing, yelled to the walking away Weiss "I promise I'll make this up to you." She then said to herself "I guess I'm not the only one have a rough first day", but she didn't notice the others walking away, except for Smoke. She then turned to where the girl was and said "So what's-" but saw she was leaving.

When Ruby looked around, she saw everyone had left, except for Smoke. She asked him "Hey Smoke, where did everyone go?" Smoke replied "Kuai and the others said they were going to find out where the first years are supposed to go, but I decided to stay so you wouldn't get lonely." Ruby said "Thank you" to him and they noticed the boy with stomach problems walking up to them.

He was tall and had messy blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. He was quite toned and wore a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wore a black hoodie that had reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden under the chestplate. He also wore blue pants that had a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes.

He had two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, which had a pair of small pouches on them. He wore brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. He had a sword in a sheath that was strapped to his left side.

When he got to Ruby and Smoke, he said "Hey, I'm Jaune." Ruby replied "I'm Ruby, and this is Smoke." Jaune said to Smoke "That's a weird name." Smoke replied "My name's Tomas Vrbada. I just go by Smoke." The three then walked off, not knowing where to go.

* * *

><p>The three were having a conversation about the nickname Ruby gave Jaune, which was Vomit Boy, when he said "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Ruby replied "I'm sorry. Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Jaune then said "Yeah, well what if I called you Crater Face." Ruby argued "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"<p>

Jaune replied "Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet , rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Ruby asked "Do they?" Jaune replied "They will, at least I think they will." Smoke said "They won't." Jaune replied "Well, mom always says that, eh never mind."

Ruby then said "So, I got this thing" and she transformed Crescent Rose into its scythe form and slammed it into the ground. Jaune replied "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Ruby added "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle" and held her scythe like a gun. Jaune asked "A what?" Ruby pumped her scythe and said "It's also a gun" , getting Jaune to say "Oh. That's cool."

Ruby asked him "So, what do you got?" Jaune pulled out his sword and said "Oh, uh. I… I got this sword" garnering a long "oh" from Ruby. He proceeded to say "Yeah, I got a shield too." He grabbed his sheath and it turned into a shield. Ruby asked him "So, what do they do?" and touched Jaune's shield, which caused him to juggle the shield in his hands for a few moments.

After gaining control of his shield, Jaune said "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just, put it away." Ruby asked him "But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" Jaune replied "Yeah, it does."

Ruby proceeded to say "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little over board in designing." Smoke was as shocked as Jaune when he said "You made that?" Ruby replied "Of course. All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune replied "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Ruby said "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. Well, I like it. Not a lot of people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Smoke added "Yeah, any weapon is useful when in battle."

Jaune asked Smoke "Well, what do you got?" Smoke replied "Nothing. But I can do this." He proceeded to turn into a puff of smoke, move around a bit, and turned back into his human form. Jaune said "That's cool. Where did you learn to do it?"

Smoke replied "I don't know, it kind of came to me when I was a child." The three proceeded to walk until Ruby asked Jaune "Hey, where are we going?" Jaune replied "Oh, I don't know. I was following you two."

* * *

><p>They walked around a little while longer until they arrived to where the rest of the first years were. When they walked, they heard Yang yell "Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!" Ruby saw Yang and said the other two "Oh. Hey, I got to go. See you guys after the ceremony" and rushed over to her sister.<p>

Smoke looked over to where the girls were and saw the other kombatants. He said to Jaune "Well, I better get over to my allies. See you later" and walked off. Jaune said "Hey, wait. Ah, great. Where am I going to find other nice people to talk to?" but failed to notice the girl in spartan-like armor eyeing him.

When Smoke reached the other kombatants and the two girls, Sub-Zero asked "Hey Tomas, where have you been?" Smoke replied "Oh, just looking around the school with Ruby and a boy named Jaune, that's all." Yang said to Ruby "Sounds like your first day been going good, little sister."

Ruby replied "It has, other than you ditching me and me exploding." Yang said "Yikes, meltdown already?" Ruby replied "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was some fire and I think some ice…" Yang then asked "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby replied "I wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled again. And I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me" but they all failed to notice Weiss behind Ruby.

She then yelled "You!" which scared Ruby, causing her to jump into her sister's arms and say "Oh god, it's happening again." Weiss continued with "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff" to which Yang said to Ruby "Oh my god, you really exploded."

Ruby said to Weiss "It was an accident!" Then Weiss held a pamphlet in front of Ruby. Ruby then said "What's this?" Weiss said to her "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages our customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Ruby responded with "Uhm…"

Weiss then said "You really want to start making things up to me?" Ruby responded with an unsure "Absolutely." Weiss then handed her the pamphlet and said "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Off on the sidelines, the kombatants just watched this play out. Smoke said "Hey Kuai, it kind of seems like Weiss is like a female version of you, right?" Sub-Zero said "Yeah, it's almost as if she's…" and just stood there in thought. Smoke then said "Hey Kuai, you alright?"

Sub-Zero came out of his thoughts and said "Yes, I am fine. I was just thinking is all." Then Scorpion said "Looks like they're making up." They watched Ruby try to make up with Weiss, but fail. "Or not" he added.

Then, they all heard a mic being tested and looked to the stage to see Ozpin. He then said "I'll, keep this brief." He continued with "You have traveled here today in search in knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He then walked off and Glynda came to the mic.

She proceeded to say "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Yang then said "He seemed kind of… off." Sub-Zero replied "He didn't seem off. He spoke some wise words. He is obviously very experienced so I would listen to him."

Then, Jaune walked up beside Weiss and said "I'm a natural blonde, you know."

* * *

><p>All the first years were currently in the ballroom. Most were sleeping, others were getting ready to sleep, except for Ruby, who was writing in a journal. While she was writing, Yang jumped onto the sleeping mat next to Ruby's and said "It's like a big slumber party." Ruby replied "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."<p>

Yang then said "I know I do." She then stared at a bunch of them from across the room. One was flexing his muscles, another was giving one a chokehold. Then, Jaune walked by in his sleepwear, which consisted of blue full-body pajamas and bunny slippers. Yang then gave an "ew" and asked Ruby "What's that?"

Ruby replied "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Yang then said "Aw, that's so cute" which caused Ruby to throw a pillow at her head and to say "Shut up. I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

Yang replied "What about Jaune? He seems…nice. There you go that's plus one friend, that's a hundred-percent increase." Ruby responded with "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Yang replied "There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend and one enemy" which caused Ruby to throw another pillow at her head.

Yang continued with "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." Then a voice "And what would you consider us?" They both looked and saw Scorpion still in his usual armor. Yang asked "Aren't you getting ready to sleep?"

Scorpion replied "I don't really need to sleep, but the others do. So, yeah" The three then heard someone light a match and looked to see the girl from before. Ruby said "That girl." Yang asked "You know her?" Ruby replied "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Yang said "Well, now's your chance." She got up, grabbed Ruby who said "Wait, what are you doing?" and started to drag her towards the girl. Scorpion said "I got to see this" and walked over to the girl with Ruby and Yang.

The girl was reading a book, but heard struggling. So she looked up and saw Yang dragging Ruby to her with Scorpion in tow. Yang said "Hello. I believe you two may know each other?" The girl said to Ruby "Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

Ruby responded "Uh, yeah. My name's Ruby" but the girl went back to her book. Ruby continued with "You can also call me Crater- uh, actually you can just call my Ruby." The girl replied "Okay."

Yang said to Ruby "What are you doing?" Ruby replied "I don't know. Help me." Yang then said to the girl "So, what's your name?" The girl gave a sigh and said "Blake." Yang continued with "Well Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister. I like your bow." Blake replied with "Okay." Yang said "I goes great with your …pajamas." Blake replied "Right."

Now knowing what to say, Yang continued with "Nice night, don't you think?" Blake then said "It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." The girls not getting the hint, she continued with "That I will continue to read." Still not getting the hint, she continued with "As soon as you leave."

Yang then said "Yeah, this girl is a lost cause." Scorpion added "Or just doesn't want to be bothered right now." Ruby then asked Blake "What's it about?" Blake replied "Huh?" Ruby continued "Your book. Does it have a name?"

Blake said "Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Yang added "Yeah, that's…real lovely." Ruby said "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons why I wanted to be a huntress."

Blake replied "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Ruby continued with "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what's right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

Blake responded with "That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tail." Ruby replied "Well, that's why we're here. To make it better." Yang then said "Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister."

She then grabbed Ruby and lifted her up. Ruby said "Cut it out" and they started fighting. Scorpion said "We might make it better for a while, but conflict always comes back." Blake added "Well, Ruby, Yang, and…" Scorpion got the hint and said "Hanzo Hasashi, but I usually go by Scorpion."

Blake was about to continue when Weiss walked up and said "What in the world is going on over here? Can't you see some of us are trying to sleep." She then saw Yang, who saw Weiss at the same time, and they both said "Oh, not you again!"

Ruby quickly said "Sh. Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep." Then Yang, Ruby, and Weiss proceeded to have an argument. Scorpion said "I think it's about time to get some sleep." Understanding what he meant, Blake grabbed the candle she had lit and blew it out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hopefully you guysgals liked this chapter. For all of you who have watched the show, the next few episodes changed POV repeatedly. So, what I want to know is should I do the same thing for the chapters or just focus on certain people. Please, say it in a review along with whatever I said in the first AN. Also, I have a bunch of other ideas for stories, but I don't know if I should focus on this story or write 2 or 3 at a time. So please, say your opinion in a review. Now, see you guys/gals in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY Kombat**

**Chapter 3: The First Step**

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 3 of RWBY Kombat! Sorry for the late update people. I was planning on updating during Thanksgiving break, but all of my days either had me attending family events or working on schoolwork. Thankfully, I had time this last weekend to write, so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ballroom, Beacon Academy, Vale<strong>

The first person we focus on is starting to wake up. As he opens his eyes, he notices a familiar orange-haired girl in front of his face. Once the girl realizes the boy is awake she says, "Wake up, lazy-butt!" and ran out of his eyesight.

As the boy sits up, he lets out a long sigh. Then, the girl proceeds to say, "It's morning!" a bunch of times in a jolly manner to him. After she is done talking, the boy let's out another sigh.

The girl continued as they were in the restroom," I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours. Not that I thought we would've been kicked out or anything, I mean you're the perfect student and I'm, well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know."

They were now back in the ballroom, cleaning up from the night before and the girl continued with " We've been friends for sooooo long. What are the odds that we would still be together? Well, not together-together. Not that I'm not saying you aren't handsome, you are handsome, but that would just be weird, right?"

They were now in the cafeteria, eating breakfast and the girl continued, while having food in her mouth " Right. What was I thinking, but still, I hope we end up on the same team together." She ate the food in her mouth and continued, "Oh, we should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work, he has the school."

They now in a locker room, getting their weapons and the girl continued, " I know! We can come up with some sort of signal. A distress signal!" Scorpion, having been listening in on the conversation, asked Sub-Zero "How in the Netherrealm does that girl have that much energy?" Sub-Zero answered, "I don't know. Maybe she drinks a lot of coffee?"

Drifting back to the conversation, the girl asked, "Can you imitate a sloth?" The boy finally said "Nora." The girl, now known as Nora, replied "Yes, Ren?" The boy, now known as Ren, continued, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Back with the two kombatants, Scorpion said to Sub-Zero "But you wanna know what makes a lot of noise? A shokan." Sub-Zero laughed a little and said, "That, they do."

Back with Ren and Nora, Ren said, "Come on Nora, let's go." Nora then added "But not together-together." She gave a little laugh to herself and they walked off and past Ruby, Yang, Smoke, and Ermac.

Ruby said, "I wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Yang answered, "Oh, who knows. So, you seem awfully chipper this morning." Ruby responded "Hm, yep. No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking" and cuddled her sniper-scythe.

Yang added, "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Smoke added "Yang's right Ruby. You can't just focus on improving yourself. You eventually have to work with others, like I did with Sub-Zero."

Ruby replied, "Ugh, you guys sound like dad! Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk." Ermac said, "Meeting people has a lot to do with fighting. Eventually, you will come upon an opponent that you cannot handle alone, so you will need to meet people to assist you."

Smoke added "Ermac's right, and also milk doesn't really help you grow up." Yang continued "But, what about when we form teams?" Ruby replied, "Oh, I don't know. I… I'll just be on your team, or something."

Yang then said, "Maybe you should try on being someone else's team." Ruby then asked, "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Yang replied "What, no! Of course I do. I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you… break out your shell."

Ruby replied, "What the-, I don't need to break out my shell! That is absolutely-" but Jaune finished for her when he walked by the group and said "Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would've remembered having to count that high. Oh, why does this have to happen today?"

He walked next to Weiss and the redhead who was eyeing him the day before when Weiss said, "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual, such as yourself." The girl, now identified as Pyrrha, responded, "Hm, I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Weiss said, "Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together?"

Pyrrha then said "Well, that sounds grand!" Weiss then said "Great!" while storm clouds seemed to form behind her. She thought to herself, in a conniving-like manner 'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now. We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'

In an almost comical manner, Jaune came between Weiss and Pyrrha, leaned against the wall, and said to Weiss, bringing her out of her thoughts "You wanna know who else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Weiss said annoyingly "Oh, not you again" while Pyrrha said "Nice to meet you, Jaune."

Jaune then pushed Pyrrha aside and said "Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss. Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Weiss then said, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Jaune continued, "Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

Pyrrha added, from the side "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" but couldn't finish when Jaune said, "You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Then, Weiss came in and said, "Look, Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Jaune replied, "Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Weiss continued with "This is Pyrrha" while Pyrrha said "Hello again." Weiss continued "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Jaune replied, "Never heard of it." Weiss continued, "Uh, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, a new record." Jaune replied "The what?"

Weiss added annoyingly "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Jaune said, with realization "Uh, that's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Pyrrha responded, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss then said "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Jaune replied "I guess not. Sorry" sounding defeated. Then, Pyrrha said "Actually Jaune, I think you would make a great leader." Jaune responded joyfully "Doh, stop it!"

Weiss added, "Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Jaune then said "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this but, maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

Weiss responded "Alright, that's a bit too close. Pyrrha a little help please?" So, Pyrrha proceeded to throw her spear-like weapon, Miló, at Jaune, which went through his jacket and stuck him to the wall. Pyrrha told Jaune "I'm sorry!"

Then, the loudspeaker came on with Glynda saying "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Weiss and Pyrrha walked next to Jaune, who was still stuck in the wall until Pyrrha pulled Miló out of his jacket and said "It was nice meeting you." Jaune replied "Likewise" with a sigh.

Sub-Zero and Scorpion passed him next and Scorpion said "Don't worry Jaune. You'll become a ladies man someday…maybe." Then Yang, Ruby, Smoke and Ermac walked up to him and Yang said "Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Smoke added "More like lady finisher." Ermac was the only one who understood his joke.

Jaune then said "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Yang responded "Snow Angel…probably wasn't the best start" and walked off. Smoke said "When you listened to your father." Ermac added "We agree with your statement" and they walked off. Ruby helped Jaune off the ground and said "Come on. Jaune. Let's go."

* * *

><p>All of the first-year students were now standing on these stone plates in the ground on Beacon Cliff. Professor Ozpin and Goodwytch were there to explain initiation. Ozpin started with "For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda continued with "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today."<p>

Ruby whined a little and said "What?" but no one heard her. Ozpin continued with "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby gave another whine and Ozpin continued "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's world seemed to shatter around her and she yelled "What?" but she wouldn't get an answer. Nora said to Ren "See, I told you-" but didn't finish as Ozpin said "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune gave a sheepish "heh" and gulped. Ozpin continued "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of you initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune held up his hand and said "Yeah, um…sir-" but couldn't finish as Ozpin said "Good. Now, take your positions." Everyone seemed to understand what he meant except for the kombatants and Jaune, who still held up his hand. Jaune asked "Uh, sir. I've got um, a question" while people started to get flung into the forest.

Now understanding, the kombatants got into kombat stances while Jaune continued "So, this landing strategy thing, uh what, what is it? Your like, dropping us off or something?" completely oblivious to what was going on. Ozpin respond "No, you will be falling."

Jaune continued to ask "Oh, I see. So , like did you hand out parachutes for us?" Ozpin answered "No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Jaune said "Uh-huh. Yeah." Yang then looked over to Ruby, winked, put on aviator sunglasses and was launched, followed by Ruby.

The kombatants were launched while Jaune asked "So, uh. What exactly is a landing strategy?!" as he was flung himself into the forest. Ozpin merely turned around to face the now flying first-years and took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

><p>Everything was calm in the Emerald Forest. A bird was flying through the air…until Ruby flew right into it and yelled "Birdie, no!" She shot three shots from her sniper-scythe to slow her down and turned her weapon into a scythe and hooked onto a tree branch to slow her descent even more.<p>

Weiss proceeded to use her glyphs to eventually land onto the ground. Ren used the blades on his pistols to hook into a tree trunk and spin down to the ground. When he landed, he put the pistols away and brushed himself off. He then looked up to see Yang using her gauntlets, Ember Celica, to propel herself forward until she eventually rolled onto the ground.

Scorpion could be seen throwing his spear into a tree branch, which would allow him to lower himself to the ground. Sub-Zero created a Kori Blade and stabbed it into a tree trunk and he slid down the trunk to the ground. Ermac simply levitated himself to the ground. Smoke turned into smoke right before he hit the ground and hit harmlessly and turned back to his human form.

Pyrrha held Miló and her shield, Akoúo, in her hands. She collided with a few trees, but she used her shield to block them and she eventually rolled onto a tree branch and turned Miló into its gun form and scoped out the area.

She saw Jaune helplessly flying through the air. So, she turned Miló back into a spear, took aim with her free hand, and threw it at Jaune. Eventually, a slight sound could be heard and Jaune yelling "Thank you." Pyrrha yelled back "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>After Ruby flew through the air from spinning on the tree branch, she landed in a crouch. She then thought to herself 'Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang!' She then yelled "Yang! Yang!"<p>

She then thought to herself 'Oh, this is bad. This is really bad. Oh, what if can't find her? Oh, what if someone finds her first?' Then an imaginary thought bubble appeared over her, visualizing her thoughts, and her thinking continued 'There's always Jaune. He's nice, he's funny. I don't think he's good in a fight though. Oh, what about Blake. So mysterious, so calm. Plus, she likes books! Then again, I wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with her. Hm…oh! What about Smoke. He seems smart and strong. But I think he would be a little too old for me.'

She then shook her head out of her little daydream and thought 'Okay, who else do I know in this school. There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Smoke, and…' and finished as she skidded to a halt and found Weiss in front of her.

They met eyes, signaling they were partners. Ruby started to smile, but Weiss turned on her heels and walked away while Ruby yelled "Wait! Where are you going!" Once Weiss was gone, Ruby said to herself "We're supposed to be teammates."

Weiss proceeded to walk through bushes and tree branches. Eventually, she dusted herself off and heard struggling above. She looked up and saw Jaune stuck to a tree because of Pyrrha's spear. He eventually noticed her and sheepishly laughed while waving at her.

Weiss proceeded to turn away from Jaune and walked away, gaining a groan from Jaune. She walked to Ruby, said "By no means does this make us friends" and dragged Ruby by the hood of her cloak while Ruby yelled "You came back!"

Jaune yelled at the disappearing figures of Ruby and Weiss "Wait, come back! Who's gonna get me down from here!" He then heard a girl yell "Jaune!" He looked down and saw Pyrrha.

She proceeded to saw "Do you…have any spots left on your team?" Jaune responded "Very funny" crossed his arms and looked away. Eventually, he looked back at Pyrrha and smiled, and she smiled back.

Back with Weiss and Ruby, Ruby asked "What's the hurry?" Weiss responded "I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of you-" but couldn't finish because Ruby then ran in front of Weiss, garnering a "What the?" from her and said "I'm not slow, see. You don't have to worry about me."

Weiss was going to ask "When did-" but Ruby continued with "Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss. And after it's all over, you're gonna be like 'Wow, that Ruby girl is really, really cool.' And I wanna be your friend" and she sped off, leaving Weiss alone.

She eventually heard rustling in the bushes and she said, thinking it was Ruby, "You might be fast, but you still excel at wasting time." She heard more rustling and said "Ruby?" She heard even more rustling and asked again "Ruby?"

She then started to hear growling. When she started to look around she saw many pairs of red eyes staring at her through the bushes. Eventually, a bipedal wolf-like creature emerged from the bushes.

It was covered in black fur, had bone-like obtrusions coming out of it's arms, legs and back, had sharp claws, had a bone mask, which had red markings on it and had cold, red eyes. Upon sight, Weiss yelled "Ruby!" and the wolf gave a roar.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's Chapter 3. Hopefully, you guys like it. But, just to be clear, this story is going to follow the RWBY canon really closely, the only differences will be found from the involvement of the MK characters. Also, one of you guysgals asked me if there would be X-Rays and Fatalities. As I said before, yes there will be fatalities, even the ones revealed in MKX, but they will only be performed on Grimm.**

**There will also be X-Rays, new and old, but they will be performed on both Grimm and characters/kombatants. Speaking of X-Rays, I would want to give the RWBY characters, specifically team RWBY, their own X-Rays, but I need help thinking of ideas. I already have one for Yang, but the others I need help with. So, feel free to put your ideas in a review and/or PM. That's all I have to say, so see you guys/gals in the next chapter.**

**P.S. On a completely different topic, I wonder if any of you people watch Sons of Anarchy? If you do, what do you think is going to happen on the series finale on tuesday? Feel free to put your answer in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY Kombat**

**Chapter 4: The Emerald Forest**

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Four of RWBY Kombat! Well, I should say Part One of Chapter Four but I will explain why in the other author's note. But, I will explain how I will write during Christmas Break. I will probably update every 2-4 days because I have nothing to do. Also, I think I will start another story because it's the other story in my mind at the moment. But don't worry, I won't forget about this story. But if I do, you can internet slap me. Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth and/or Monty Oum own RWBY and NetherRealm Studios owns Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest, Beacon Academy, Vale<strong>

The Emerald Forest had seen a lot of activity today. First, the new first-years that would attend Beacon were flung into the forest for Initiation. Then, they all proceeded to find another and try to make their way to the north.

But, the first person we focus on hadn't found anyone yet. She was walking through a lightly foggy area of the forest. She yelled "Hello?" while someone followed her through the shadows.

Eventually, the girl came to a clearing and it was revealed to be Yang. She proceeded to yell, "Is anyone out there? Hello? I'm getting bored here!" She then rustling in nearby bushes and said "Is someone there?"

She went to the bushes and asked "Ruby, is that you?" She then heard growling and looked up. Once she did, she proceeded to say "Nope" putting emphasis on the 'p'.

She then rolled to her left and dodged a strike from an Ursa. After recovering from the roll, she activated Ember Celica and back flipped out of the way of a strike from another Ursa, who joined his cohort.

A third Ursa was hiding in the bushes, ready to strike. But, sensing that to attack was a bad move, he stayed in his hiding spot until he could surprise his prey. Then, one of the other Ursa attempted to pounce on Yang, but she punched the monster in its stomach, sending it flying.

The second Ursa started to run at her, but she did an uppercut on it and then an elbow to the beast's chest, sending it back to the other Ursa. Then, Yang proceeded to ask the two Ursa "You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood, would you?"

Then, one of the other Ursa stood on its hind legs and let out a roar, preparing to attack. Yang added, "You could just say no." Then, the Ursa charged. She dodged a few strikes from it and jumped back.

She then let out a laugh and said, "Jeez, you guys couldn't hit the broadside of a-" but didn't finish as she saw a single strand of her hair falling through the air. When it hit the ground, she said "You…" while her eyes started to turn red.

The two Ursa looked at each other and gave confused growls. Then, Yang yelled "You monsters!" angrily and charged the two Ursa. One of the Ursa charged and tried to strike her, but Yang was faster and uppercutted the Grimm into the air.

She proceeded to juggle the Ursa, which was still in the air, with a long string combo of strikes to it's chest before giving a hook to its body sending it flying into the trees and killing it. The other Ursa started to run at her and she turned to it.

The Ursa then stood on its hind legs and Yang said "What, you want some too?!" Right when the Ursa was about to strike, a throwing sound could be heard and the Ursa gave a confused growl before falling forward, revealing Blake having thrown her pistol/sword hybrid, Gambol Shroud, into it's back.

Yang proceeded to calm down while Blake retrieved her weapon. When Blake holstered to sword form onto her back, she smiled at Yang. Yang then said to her "I could have taken him."

Then, the third Ursa, realizing it was the right moment to strike, jumped out of his hiding spot, surprising Blake and Yang. The two girls didn't have time to react to the Grimm sudden appearance. Right when it was about to strike, it became covered in a green aura and was lifted into the air.

Eventually, it was thrown back into the bushes, giving a surprised growl. A scuffle could be heard coming from the bushes. Then, the Ursa was thrown out of the bushes, revealing it had lots pieces of its skin. Then, a man walked out of the bushes. Knowing who he was, Yang said "Ermac?"

Ermac then said to them "Not now. Let us finish this." Blake asked "Us?" but before her question could be answered, the Ursa got up and let out a roar. So, Ermac went into a kombat stance.

_Round One. Fight!_

The Ursa charged Ermac, but he dodged to the left and gave a roundhouse kick to its face, sending it to the ground. Ermac then rushed towards the Ursa. Right when it got back onto its legs, Ermac gave a combo of strikes to its face and chest, ending with an uppercut, which sent the Ursa flying.

Yang was about to intervene, but someone put a hand on her shoulder. When she turned to the person she saw it was Smoke. He said to her, "Don't intervene. He knows what he's doing." Turning back to the fight, she saw Ermac lift the Ursa back into the air and slammed it into the ground, garnering a painful growl from the Ursa. When the Ursa got back up, he stood there like he was about to faint.

_Finish him!_

Ermac then proceeded to lift the Ursa into the air using his soul magic again. But this time, he proceeded to tear its left arm and leg off and then its right leg and arm off, getting painful screams from the still alive Ursa. He then turned it upside down and slammed its head into the ground, smashing it and killing the Grimm. He left the body, while it was still leaking blood from its former appendages.

_Ermac wins. Fatality!_

Staring at the now dead Ursa, Blake said "That was…brutal." Yang added "I know. Where did you learn to do that, Ermac?" Completely ignoring her question, Ermac walked up to Smoke while he said "Wow Ermac. I've never seen you use that fatality before." Ermac responded " That's because you weren't around when I was in the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. I only used it then."

Smoke replied "Oh yeah, I was in the Mortal Kombat tournament Shao Kahn proposed." Blake, having heard their whole conversation, came in and said "Okay, slow down. Yang asked you where you learned to do that" while pointing to the Ursa and continued with "and what is this Mortal Kombat tournament? I've never heard of that before."

Ermac responded "We will tell you when you are ready. But let us tell you how we came to your aid."

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes earlier…<strong>

Ermac had a pretty fine day. After he had landed, he started to walk north. Or what he assumed was north. He had yet to find anyone to be his partner, so he was still on the lookout. He hadn't run into any Grimm yet, so he thought they were going after others, like Scorpion because he came from a place of pure negative emotion, the Netherrealm.

Eventually he came upon a foggy area of the forest and entered a clearing. After walking a bit more, he heard something coming from his right. When he turned to look, he saw Smoke enter the clearing. When they reached each other, Smoke said "Hey Ermac. I guess we're partners now." Ermac responded "Yes, I guess we are. But you sound like you were looking for someone else."

Smoke replied "I was looking for Sub-Zero, but I can deal with you." They then heard bushes rustling from their left. When they looked, a whole pack of beowolves came out. Right after the alpha came out, two of the beowolves charged the two kombatants.

Smoke said to Ermac "You get the one on the left, I got the one on the right." Ermac responded "We agree with your plan" and ran they ran at the beowolves. Smoke reached them first and he kicked his beowolf, knocking it down. He then got into a kombat stance while the beowolf got up.

_Round One. Fight!_

The beowolf proceeded to strike at Smoke, but he turned into smoke and dodged back. After that, he turned invisible, thanks to his smoke powers, and snuck towards the beowolf, who was looking for Smoke. Once he got close enough, he did a quick combo to its chest and finished with a sweep to the Grimm's feet, knocking it down.

Once it got up, the beowolf swung at where he was hit, but hit nothing. Then, Smoke reappeared and threw a puff of smoke at the Grimm. Once it hit the Grimm, it teleported the Grimm into the air right in front of Smoke.

He proceeded to double kick the beowolf, while it was in the air, and ended with an uppercut, knocking it to the ground. When it got up, it stood there stunned, like it was ready to fall over.

_Finish him!_

Smoke proceeded to go invisible again and punched the beowolf in the face. He then proceeded to tear the beowolfs arms off and then its head. After the body fell over, Smoke reappeared.

_Smoke wins. Fatality!_

The other beowolf watched this entire scene unfold, and decided to go after the other being in his vicinity, Ermac. While the beowolf ran at him, Ermac got into a kombat stance and prepared to fight.

_Round One. Fight!_

While the beowolf was charging, he sent a ball of soul energy at the beowolf. When it impacted with the Grimm, it was knocked down, which allowed Ermac to get in close. Once he got close, he lifted the beowolf up and brought it back down, making it jump into the air.

Ermac proceeded to perform a long string combo, which ended with a kick, sending the beowolf flying back. While it was getting up, Ermac performed his Mystic Float and then did a dive kick at the beowolf, knocking it down again.

_Finish him!_

Ermac proceeded to lift the beowolf up into the air using his telekinetic powers. He then proceeded to slam the beowolf into the ground. Eventually, the beowolf exploded into blood and body mass.

_Ermac wins. Fatality!_

Then, Smoke and Ermac came together again and Smoke said "Well, that was easy." Ermac responded "It was, but we feel the other beowolfs will attack at once." All the beowolfs were going to charge, but then the Alpha gave a roar.

It had watched the fight between his pack members and these two humans, and it knew when not to mess with humans. The alpha knew they shouldn't fight these two, or they would die.

It then gave off another roar. After hearing this, the rest of the pack began to walk back into the forest. Eventually, the alpha was the last one in the clearing. It gave a long, hard look to the two kombatants before walking into the forest.

Smoke then said "That was weird." Ermac added "The alpha must have felt that we were too much to handle for him and his pack. So, he ordered a retreat. Smart move."

Then, they both heard someone yell "You monsters!" and they rushed to the area where it came from. When they arrived, they saw Yang punch an Ursa into the woods. They then saw Blake throw Gambol Shroud into the back of another Ursa, while Smoke quietly said "Fatality."

They saw a third Ursa jump out of the bushes, which surprised the two girls. Thinking quickly, Ermac used his telekinetic powers to toss the Ursa towards him. Once it landed, Ermac proceeded to do a combo of punches and kicks before he kicked it away. He then walked towards the Ursa, preparing to finish it.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

After Ermac and Smoke finished their explanation, Yang said "That explains how you got here. But why did those beowolves leave you guys alone."

Blake answered her by saying "As Grimm get older, they become smarter. So, this allows them to become more effective killers and helps to determine threat levels in different people. The alpha must have been old enough to sense that Smoke and Ermac were too powerful for him and his pack."

Smoke added "So, he decided to fight another day than to fight and die." Yang then said "Now I wish I could have seen you guys fight." Then, Ermac said "You will eventually, but I think we've been here a while. So, shall we go off and find the temple?"

Blake answered with "Yes, let's go." And the small group headed out to find the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is Part One of this chapter. The reason's why are because I want to know if I'm doing this right. What I mean is that 'Am I getting the character interactions right?, Are the fights with Grimm good enough?, Am I describing the fatalities good enough?', those sort of things. So please, say it in a review. That's pretty much all, so see you guysgals in Part Two of this chapter.**

**P.S. I'm pretty sure you guys/gals will like or love the other story I have planned out. Especially you Pokemon fans out there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY Kombat**

**Chapter 4: The Emerald Forest, Part Two**

**A/N: Welcome to Part Two of Chapter Four of RWBY Kombat! Hope you people have been having a good winter break so far. Anyways, this chapter is short because it's the other half of the last chapter. Don't really have much else to say right now so, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth and/or Monty Oum own RWBY and NetherRealm Studios owns Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Forest, Beacon Academy, Vale<strong>

Weiss had just blocked a strike from one of the beowolves that came out of the forest. The force of the strike sent her back a few feet.

After recovering from the block, she thought to herself 'Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward. Not that forward!'

'Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike. And!' She then spun the revolving chamber in her rapier, Myrtenaster, to the slot with fire dust in it while holding it in her left hand.

She then said "Now!" and charged the beowolf she was targeting. She was about to hit it when, out of nowhere, Ruby got in front of Weiss and slashed the beowolf with Crescent Rose.

Thinking quickly, Weiss swung her rapier in another direction, sending a path of flames towards a tree. When it impacted, the tree sprung into flames.

Ruby became surprised about the tree combusting that she barely had enough time to block a strike from the beowolf she swung. The force sent her flying back into Weiss, knocking them both to the ground.

While recovering, Ruby said to Weiss "Hey, watch it." Weiss argued back "Excuse me? You attacked out of turn, I could've killed you." Ruby said back "You'll have to try a little harder than that." Then, they both looked around at the pack of beowolves, who were waiting for the right moment to strike.

Ruby then reloaded Crescent Rose with a new clip and pumped the lever. Right after she did that, a tree that caught on fire fell down in front of them. Weiss then ran up to Ruby and said, "We have to go." She then grabbed Ruby's hand and started to pull her away from the now increasing forest fire.

The fire caused the pack of beowolves to go into a panic and to start running away. But, both the huntresses-in-training and the beowolves failed to notice a man putting the fire out with a beam of ice.

The huntresses-in-training eventually got far enough away from the forest fire to be out of harms way. They both failed to notice the smoke from the fire was steadily getting smaller.

After resting for a few moments, Ruby said to Weiss "What was that!? That should have been easy!" Weiss argued back "Well, perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

By now, the column of smoke had completely disappeared, but both the girls failed to notice this too. Ruby said back "What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss replied back "I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!"

Screams of pain could be heard from the area of the forest fire, but the girls couldn't hear them in their argument. Ruby said back "Well, I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" Weiss responded "Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon."

Weiss began to walk away and she finished with "Bravo." Ruby then gave out a yell of frustration before cutting a tree down with Crescent Rose. After the tree hit the ground, a giant black feather could be seen gliding to the ground. Both of the girls failed to notice this.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes earlier…<strong>

Scorpion had been having a pretty rough day. It seemed like everywhere he went, there would always be a Grimm to fight. He thought to himself 'Why do all the Grimm seem to fight me?'

His question would go unanswered as he heard the sounds of a fight. He thought it was just some other first-year until he heard something that sounded just like an ice ball being fired.

He said to himself "Of course I would run into him." He then started to run towards the battle. When he arrived at the scene, he saw Sub-Zero standing over the dead body of an Ursa. When Sub-Zero saw Scorpion, it looked like he said something to himself before he started to walk towards the ninja specter.

When they reached each other, Sub-Zero said "I was thinking I was going to run into you." Scorpion said back "Yeah, I guess opposites attract." After Scorpion said that, they both heard someone yell "Ruby!" before hearing the roar of a beowolf.

After looking at each other, they both started to run towards the yell and roar. Once they got closer, they both could hear the sounds of a fire. After arriving at the scene, they both saw Ruby and Weiss run away from a pack of beowolves and a forest fire.

Sub-Zero said "I got the fire" and started to put out the fire with an ice beam. Once the fire was completely out, they saw most of the pack had run away except for two of them. Once the two beowolves saw the two kombatants, they both got on all fours, ready to strike.

Sub-Zero said to Scorpion "Which one do you want?" Scorpion replied "The one on the right" and threw a spear at the beowolf. Once the spear collided with the beowolf, he pulled it towards him just enough to get the beowolf a few feet away from him.

Scorpion proceeded to get into a kombat stance while the beowolf recovered from being pulled through the entire clearing. Once it got up, the Grimm let out a roar and prepared to attack.

_Round One. Fight!_

The beowolf immediately charged Scorpion, which was foolish because Scorpion sent another spear towards the Grimm. The spear impacted with the beowolf, lodging itself in the Grimm's chest.

Scorpion yelled "Get over here!" as he pulled the beowolf towards him. Once it stopped moving, Scorpion proceeded to let out a combo on the monster's face and chest before finishing with an uppercut, sending the beowolf flying.

Once the Grimm landed, Scorpion sent out a stream of hellfire from underneath it, causing the Grimm to become burned and garnering screams of pain from it. Once the beowolf stood up, Scorpion let out a teleport punch on it, sending it back to the ground.

_Finish him!_

Once the Grimm stood back up, Scorpion walked up to it and got out another spear. He then wrapped the chain around the beowolfs neck before lodging the spear end into the beast's chest. He then summoned a portal and kicked the beowolf through, while still holding onto the chain. He then summoned another portal in midair and the body of the now dead Grimm came out. All of the fur was burned off and most of its skin melted off.

_Scorpion wins. Fatality!_

Right after that, the other beowolf began to charge Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero then shot an ice ball at the beowolf, freezing it in place. He then got into a kombat stance before the beowolf became unfrozen. The beowolf, after recovering from being frozen, then crouched down, ready to pounce the former Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

_Round One. Fight!_

The beowolf immediately pounced Sub-Zero, but he gave a cold shoulder to the Beowolf, knocking it back. He then shot an ice ball at the beowolf, freezing it again. He then created a Kori Blade and charged the beowolf.

Once he reached the beowolf, he unleashed a flurry of strikes to its abdomen before finishing with an upward strike, sending the beowolf flying. Once the beowolf recovered, it charged Sub-Zero again. Sub-Zero gave another cold shoulder to it, but instead of sending it flying, he stabbed his hand through the beowolfs stomach.

He then froze the beowolfs liver and proceeded to crush it with his hand. He then pulled his hand out and grabbed the liverless beowolf. He then gave a head butt to the beowolfs head, fracturing the skull mask. The beowolf then stood there, barely clinging to life.

_Finish him!_

Sub-Zero proceeded to freeze a portion of the beowolfs stomach. After that, he clenched his hand into a fist and punched the frozen part of the Grimm's stomach. After he pulled his hand out, the only thing left was the beowolfs spine.

Sub-Zero then grabbed the monsters spine and lifted it up. He then grabbed the Grimm's spine with his other hand and began to pull in opposite directions. Eventually, the beowolfs spine broke and he pulled the Grimm into two halves. He then dropped them on the ground and walked away.

_Sub-Zero wins. Fatality!_

When the two ninja reached each other, Scorpion said, "Well, that was easy." Sub-Zero replied, "Yeah, those beowolves were as powerful as tarkatans. And they are not very strong." Scorpion added "Except for Baraka."

Sub-Zero agreed with a nod and said, "Come on, let's head out." Scorpion nodded and both ninja headed out for the temple.

* * *

><p>Professors Ozpin and Goodwytch were still on the cliff, waiting for first-years to come back. They had been able to watch everything on their scrolls using the cameras hidden all throughout the forest.<p>

Eventually, Glynda said, "Our last pair has been formed sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

She continued, "Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." Ozpin replied with a "Hm" and Glynda continued with "I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat."

Then, Ozpin asked "And what of the kombatants?" Glynda responded with "Well, Kuai Liang has been paired with Hanzo Hasashi. Fitting since they both seem to be polar opposites. And Tomas Vrbada has been paired with the one named Ermac. But, have you seen their battle footage?"

Ozpin responded, "Yes, it seems they are living up to what they said. They are highly trained fighters." Glynda added "I just hope they will go easy on the other first-years, because if they hurt them-" but couldn't finish as Ozpin said "Don't worry Glynda. I am sure they will show restraint when fighting."

Then, Glynda said, "I guess we will find out soon enough. At any pace, they and the others will reach the temple in just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

She didn't get a reply, so she said "Professor Ozpin?" He wasn't listening to her because he was watching more camera feed from the initiation. It was currently on Weiss and Ruby. **(But we will skip this conversation between Weiss and Ruby because it has nothing to do with the kombatants.)**

* * *

><p>The group that was made up of Yang, Blake, Smoke and Ermac eventually reached a stone structure. Yang asked Blake "Think this is it?" Blake gave Yang a look that said 'What do you think?' and continued to walk towards the structure. Eventually, Yang and the others followed suit.<p>

Once they reached the structure, they found chess pieces on pedestals. Blake said "Chess pieces?" Yang added, "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

Off to the side, Smoke asked Ermac "Hey Ermac, can you use your soul magic to see who came here?" Ermac answered with a nod and his hands became surrounded in a green aura. After a few seconds, the aura went away and Ermac said "None that we know of. But, we did sense that others will appear in a few minutes."

Joining back with the other two, Blake said, "Well, I guess we should pick one." Yang then walked up to the white knight piece, picked it up and said "How about a cute little pony?" Blake responded with "Sure."

Then, Yang said, "That wasn't too hard." Blake added, "Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Smoke, still looking at the pieces, grabbed the black knight piece and said to Ermac, "What about the black knight piece?" After thinking for a few seconds, Ermac said, "We can agree with you."

Then, all four of them heard a girly scream. Yang said "Some girl's in trouble. Guys, did you hear that?" Blake was busy looking up at something. Wondering what she was looking at, the kombatants looked up and saw Ruby falling from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending was a bit bad. I wrote most of the chapter at first, but I had to go play in the band at a basketball game. So, I could have lost some of my ideas because of it. But, at least I was still able to finish the chapter. So please, say in a review if you liked the chapter. Also, the next thing I will upload will probably be the first chapter(prologue) of the other story I have planned. Check either later tonight or on Monday for it. It will be a PokemonRWBY crossover. That's pretty much it, so see you guys/gals later.**

**P.S. My writing might be a little worse over the next few days/weeks because the Micro SD card in my phone is damaged and I don't have an adapter to fix it with. You see, most of my music is on there and I get my better ideas faster while listening to it, so I'm just warning you people.**


End file.
